


Неизбежный

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha!Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Football, BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Gay Finn, Gay Poe Dameron, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kidnapping, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega!Rey, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Кайло Рен на вершине мира. Незапечатлённый альфа-самец в самом расцвете сил и прекрасной физической форме, суперзвезда в мире спорта. Наследный игрок. Будучи самым востребованным защитником в НФЛ и самым высокооплачиваемым новичком всех времен, он может затащить в койку любую: модель, актрису или наследницу огромного состояния, коих вокруг пруд пруди. Вот только один-единственный маленький изъян имеется в его жизни: физиотерапевт команды Первого Порядка.





	1. Самоуверенный ублюдок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unavoidable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588929) by [Twin_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten). 



> WARNING: в работе присутствуют элементы дабкона
> 
> от автора: для чтения этой истории вам не нужно ничего знать о футболе. если хотите, можете даже притвориться, что это не футбол, а какой-нибудь другой вид спорта.

Кайло Рен на вершине мира. Незапечатлённый альфа-самец в самом расцвете сил и в прекрасной физической форме, суперзвезда в мире спорта. Наследный игрок. Его дед выиграл четыре Суперкубка; мать владеет собственной командой, дядя — один из выдающихся игроков, а отец — главный тренер одной из лучших команд лиги. Будучи самым востребованным защитником в НФЛ и самым высокооплачиваемым новичком всех времен, Кайло может затащить в койку любую: модель, актрису или наследницу огромного состояния, коих вокруг пруд пруди. У Рена имеется огромный особняк и нескольких роскошных автомобилей.

И только один-единственный маленький изъян есть в его жизни: физиотерапевт команды Первого Порядка. 

Рей Джексон. Маленькая бета, без труда справляющаяся с целой командой, каждый игрок которой у неё под каблуком. Что само по себе идёт вразрез с альфа-инстинктами Рена. Сначала Кайло думал, что она проложила себе путь к контролю над командой через постель, потому что... ну, такое уже случалось, и это похоже на единственный способ заставить толпу альфа-самцов вышагивать по струнке перед крошечной бетой. О, она действительно горячая красотка: двадцать один год, миниатюрное тело, мягкие вьющиеся волосы, обычно стянутые в хвост, загорелая кожа и длиннющие ноги.

В их первую встречу Кайло на себе прочувствовал силу её конечностей и степень власти над командой. В шутку ударив её по заднице, в ответ он получил прямой удар по лицу. Носом тут же пошла кровь, а под глазами расцвели синяки, которые не сходили несколько дней. Эта её выходка в равной степени впечатлила и взбесила его. Тренер лишь посмеялся и посоветовал Кайло оставить Рей в покое, если, конечно, он не хотел вступать в разборки с остальными участниками команды, а также появления новых синяков.

Поэтому он прикусил язык и смирился с ней. С её солнечным характером. С её волосами, которые пахли просто восхитительно. С её узким маленьким тельцем, которое он хотел связать и выебать. С её всезнающим ротиком, который так же хорош, как и она сама. С её проклятыми мерцающими глазами, взгляд которых порой резал острее кинжала, а когда она уставала — тускнел. С её красивыми пальцами, которые барабанили и щёлкали по любой поверхности, стоило ей задуматься, а когда она напрягалась — грызла ногти. Хреново, конечно, у него это получалось. 

Кайло перетрахал дюжину поклонниц, пытаясь выкинуть её из головы, но несмотря ни на что из-за мыслей о Рей он задыхался и продолжал страстно её желать, в то время как сама девушка без труда его избегала. В итоге Кайло отказался от бездумного траха, и это, как оказалось, помогло решить его проблемы с контролем над агрессией.

Когда спустя полугодовой сезон командный врач поставил диагноз, объявив о вывихе его колена, Кайло не слишком-то расстроился назначениям доктора. Месяц физиотерапии с Рей. Вот и представился удобный случай, которого Кайло так ждал.

Вначале Рей держалась с ним холодно и сугубо профессионально. Она всё ещё не простила Кайло за инцидент со шлепком, но вскоре её сердце оттаяло. К концу второй недели Рей смеялась и шутила с Кайло так же, как и с остальными игроками.

Но с началом третьей недели что-то изменилось. Рей стала напряжённой и немного раздражительной. Она нервничала и по возможности не подходила к Кайло ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, несмотря на то, что раньше была совсем не против нарушить его личное пространство, заставляя его тянуться как следует. Он не мог разобраться, в чём дело.

Беты составляли большую часть общества и, как правило, были достаточно устойчивы морально и эмоционально. Особенно по сравнению со вспыльчивыми и импульсивными альфами. Беты не уходили в охоту, как альфы, и у них не было течек, как у редко встречающихся омег. Поэтому у Рей не было никаких реальных причин вести себя так робко, почти испуганно. Кайло даже пришлось уточнить, не сделал ли он чего из ряда вон выходящего. 

Слегка улыбнувшись, Рей покачала головой, а затем продолжила свою работу.

Только спустя несколько дней Кайло узнал её секрет. Он лежал лицом вниз на массажном столе, пока она разрабатывала его колено. В какой-то момент Рей прошла мимо, и на мгновение остановившись у его головы, взяла что-то со своего стола. И в эту самую секунду, по счастливой случайности, её пах застыл всего в футе от его носа, и Кайло смог уловить её запах. 

Этот аромат послал жаркую молнию прямо к члену, и у Кайло едва не закружилась голова от осознания того, что Рей — не бета, а редчайшая омега. Незапечатлённая омега, пахнущая грехом, сексом и абсолютным совершенством.

Альфа-инстинкты Кайло постоянно вздёрнуты на максимум, что является побочным эффектом от постоянной непосредственной близости с другими альфа-самцами. Интуитивно он принимал этих мужчин за конкурентов, хотя умом понимал, что это не так, и именно поэтому его альфа-ипостась бодрствовала и днём, и ночью.

И сейчас его инстинкты вопили о том, что у омеги вот-вот начнётся течка. И не только об этом. Инстинкты кричали о том, что эта омега — его, убеждали схватить её, взять прямо здесь, заявить на неё свои права, пометить и наполнить своим семенем.

Кайло едва не сломал стол, вцепившись в него изо всех сил и мысленно призывая остатки контроля. Когда сеанс, наконец-то, завершился, он сумел уйти, не взяв её силой. Но удержаться от проверки в её заинтересованности Кайло не смог. 

Он наклонился, вторгаясь в её личное пространство, и в нескольких дюймах от её шеи основательно вдохнул. Рей замерла, словно кролик, почуявший волка, а затем, казалось, вернулась к жизни, и с легким гневом и беспокойством, написанными на лице, оттолкнула его.

— Даже, блять, не вздумай.

Он ушёл с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Рей пахла самой собой, но под всем этим чувствовался мускусный запах возбуждения.


	2. И пали стены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ  
> в этой главе кайло решает запечатлеться с рей без её на то согласия, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск

Встретившись с ним впервые, Рей поняла, что Кайло Рен станет проблемой.

Остальные альфы в команде оказывали ей небольшое уважение тем, что не приставали к ней в открытую. Все они играючи флиртовали с ней, что само по себе являлось частью их природы и не несло в себе какого-либо смысла, так что вскоре Рей к этому привыкла. Несколько альф проявляли к ней неподдельный интерес, но когда она вежливо им отказывала, те оставляли её в покое. Несколько бет, состоявших в команде, относились к ней дружелюбно и сочувственно улыбались, когда альфы начинали демонстративно сражаться между собой — что было вполне естественно, когда так много доминантов заперты в одном пространстве, — но никогда не флиртовали.

Рей оказалась совершенно права. Кайло стал для неё огромной проблемой. Он флиртовал сильнее всех остальных вместе взятых. А ещё не спускал с неё глаз. Стоило ей посмотреть в ответ, в его взгляде она замечала нечто глубокое и тёмное. Не говоря уже о том, что Рен — размером с грузовик, а самодовольной уверенности в том, что он превосходит всех остальных — в нём ни конца, ни края.

И теперь, Рей была в этом уверена, Кайло её подозревает. Он совершенно точно принюхивался к ней, всего лишь за день до начала течки. И несмотря на то, что это только увеличит его подозрения, Рей на следующий же день взяла больничный, чтобы не предоставлять ему очередную возможность почуять её запах, особенно сейчас, когда тот усилился в сто крат. Даже несмотря на блокаторы, Рен всё равно сумел почуять её.

Поэтому Рей на целую неделю заперлась в своей квартире, интенсивно мастурбируя и занимаясь уборкой. Благодаря лекарствам, она проходила через течки всего лишь несколько раз в год, и ненавидя каждый чёртов раз. Вынужденная брать отгулы из-за потребностей своего тела, она теряла в зарплате и упускала возможность провести время с пользой. Обычно Рей пыталась спланировать всё так, чтобы присутствовать на работе ей было не обязательно — например, в межсезонье. Но иногда, как сейчас, это просто случалось. Поэтому Рей сдалась, зная наверняка, что пойди она на работу во время течки даже закинувшись блокаторами, всё закончится тем, что её неоднократно выебет команда в полном составе. И будет она оттрахана во все щели каждым альфой, находящимся в спорткомплексе...

И в доказательство того, как сильно взбесились её гормоны, мысль об этом её, вроде как, немножко завела. Нет, на самом деле есть лишь один игрок, которого Рей хотела не только во время течки. _Кайло_...

Поэтому, когда средь бела дня в дверь постучали — именно в тот момент, когда у Рей между ног трудился вибратор, совершенно восхитительно потирая клитор — она проигнорировала незваного гостя, упиваясь фантазиями о Кайло Рене. Рей воображала, что Рен, уйдя в охоту, вытрахивает из неё душу, помогая пройти через течку и наполняя её спермой...

Стук не прекратился и в итоге испортил ей приближающийся оргазм. Гневно пыхтя, Рей накинула халат на голое тело и потопала к источнику шума. Не распахнув дверь — она ж не дура — Рей посмотрела в глазок, уже готовая наорать на того, кто посмел ей помешать... и увидела за дверью мужчину, о котором только что мечтала.

Кайло ухмыльнулся, будто бы знал, что она его видит, и подтверждая это, сказал: — Открой, милая, я знаю, что ты там.

Рей моргнула, зная наверняка, что как только откроет дверь, её трахнут. В прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Но гормонам было побоку, и прежде чем Рей смогла включить мозги, пальцы сами потянулись к замку, открыв его со щелчком. Дверь тут же распахнулась, и войдя внутрь, Рен запер её за собой. 

— Умница. 

Его ноздри затрепетали, уловив принадлежащий ей, ничем не испорченный запах, и аромат её возбуждения. Рей видела, как его зрачки расширились, превращая глаза в две чёрные дыры, его грудь, казалось, разбухла от наполнявшего его напряжения, кровь хлынула в мышцы. Ухмылка теперь больше походила на оскал, голос заурчал глубже, попадая в тональности, вызывающие в бетах и омегах покорность. 

— Моя умница…

Он сорвал с себя кожаную куртку, прежде чем потянуться к ней. 

— Сними халат, котёнок. 

Задрожав, Рей захныкала. Разум затуманился, в то время как тело отчаянно жаждало подчиниться. Не успев опомниться, она оказалась в чём мать родила, позволив шёлку стремительно рухнуть на пол, хотя в мозгу отчаянно билась мысль о том, что Рен может представлять угрозу. 

Потянувшись вперёд, Кайло сжал её бедра, после чего приступил к изучению всего тела. Большие руки обжигали, а загрубевшая кожа на ладонях слегка царапала, в то время как из груди его беспрестанно слышалось довольное урчание. Кожа Рей пылала, а истекающее соками влагалище затрепетало от нужды, стоило ему опрокинуть её на крошечный диван, грубо раздвинув бёдра. Засмущавшись, она заскулила, прекрасно себе представляя, что именно он видит, но течка была в самом разгаре, так что плевать. 

Её киска — розовая, набухшая и истекающая возбуждением, блестящая и гладкая, полностью готовая для толстого члена альфы, который проникнет достаточно глубоко, чтобы сцепиться с ней узлом. Голос его — тёмный, успокаивающий и очень довольный увиденным. 

— Какая красивая маленькая киска... — промурлыкал он, поглаживая намокшую щель. 

Рей выгнулась и ахнула, почувствовав на себе его рот. Кайло застонал, толкнувшись бёдрами вперед, и опустившись на колени, присосался к ней. Из-за течки запах Рей был слишком силён, а на вкус она — лучше любой другой женщины. Кайло едва не потерял голову, желая войти в неё сию же секунду. 

Очень жаль, что их первый раз будет таким торопливым и грубым, но Кайло знал — у него впереди полно шансов исправиться. Прямо сейчас ей нужна эта грубость; потянув его за волосы, она выгибалась и корчилась, умоляя: — Пожалуйста... Кайло!

Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы раздеться и накрыть её тело своим. Рей зашипела: его кожа так горяча. Сразу же их тела начали реагировать на феромоны друг друга. Её кожа слишком чувствительна: каждое его прикосновение разжигало в ней огонь. Прикасаясь к ней между ног, большим пальцем он обводил клитор круговыми движениями, дразня грубо и размашисто. Рей заскулила, из горла вырвался животный звук, и Кайло заурчал в ответ: — Теперь это принадлежит мне. Только я буду трахать тебя членом, пальцами и ртом. 

Зажмурившись, Рей ахнула. Киска трепетала в ответ на каждое его слово. Но затем он ударил по клитору — не слишком сильно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы жгучее удовольствие прошло сквозь всё тело и вынудило её приподнять голову. Инстинктивно Рей знала, чего хочет Кайло, поэтому шепнула, пытаясь потереться о его руку: — Да... _Твоя_.

Он ухмыльнулся с неистовой дикостью, отпечатавшейся на лице.

— Хорошая девочка. 

В качестве награды он ввёл в неё палец. Рей почувствовала, как к бедру прижался твёрдый член, и услышала, как он шепчет ей на ухо: — Моя маленькая омега. Ты понимаешь, что теперь ты моя?

Рей беспомощно кивнула. Возбуждение ударило в голову, и она начала задыхаться крошечными судорожными вдохами.

Рыча, он продолжал любить её, введя ещё один палец. 

— Какая же ты узкая... Блять... — застонал он. — Я же пополам тебя разорву... 

Кайло звучит в равной степени возбуждённо и обеспокоенно. У него никогда раньше не было омеги, даже не встречал никогда такую редкость. Но он проводил исследования в надежде встретить однажды свою и запечатлеться с ней, как и его дед когда-то, поэтому Кайло знал, что её тело будет в состоянии принять его.

Но чувствуя, какая она маленькая и узкая, Кайло невольно задумался, не навредит ли он ей. Все альфы были большими, но Кайло вывел это понятие на новый уровень, ввиду того, что оба его родителя были альфами. Благодаря генетике он был просто огромен: высоченный, широкоплечий, и с членом под стать — длинным и толстым.

У Рей же, напротив, не было никаких сомнений. Течка вынуждала её стонать, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, и шипеть. 

— Да... Ещё, Кайло... Мне нужно…

Он застонал, покусывая мочку её уха. 

— Когда я играю с тобой, ты должна называть меня “сэр”... — прошептал он, снова используя командный тон.

Кайло почувствовал, как она вся подобралась, влагалище затрепетало в преддверии оргазма, и усмехнулся. 

— О, моей маленькой омеге это нравится? — С силой толкнувшись в неё пальцами, он согнул их внутри. — Скажи _да, сэр_ , и я заставлю тебя кончить... дам член, который так тебе нужен.

Она выгнулась, и разведя пошире бёдра, простонала. — Да, сэр!

Кайло успокаивающе заурчал, и вытащив пальцы, пристроил член у самого входа. 

— Умница... вот и он.

Толкнувшись вперёд, толстая головка члена раздвинула складки и остановилась у узкого входа. Постепенно он увеличивал давление, чувствуя, как Рей извивается и сдвигается под ним. Едва не потеряв над собой контроль, Кайло оскалил зубы и предостерегающе рыкнул, после чего Рей замерла. Он снова толкнулся вперёд, и на этот раз мышцы уступили, позволяя войти глубже, растягивая крошечное тело.

— Чёрт! — застонал он, бёдра дёрнулись прежде, чем он смог взять над ними контроль, и Рей зашипела от боли. — Милая, ты в порядке?

Зажмурившись, она кивнула, на лбу блестели капельки пота. 

— Ещё... Пожалуйста, сэр. Глубже... — Её голос слабый, явно от боли, но теперь физиология взяла над ней верх, заставляя умолять, хныкать и скулить.

Он стиснул зубы, изо всех сил сопротивляясь безумию, которое провоцировала течка. Альфы уходили в охоту, чтобы дополнять свою омегу. Это состояние позволяло альфам быть более выносливыми для удовлетворения своего партнёра, что работало в обе стороны, хотя природа, похоже, не брала во внимание гораздо меньшее количество омег.

Кайло держал себя в руках; он продержится до тех пор, пока Рей не окажется у него дома, где каждый его инстинкт будет удовлетворён окружающей их безопасностью. А чтобы забрать её к себе, Кайло нужно как следует оттрахать её, до тех пор, пока она не успокоится. Он надеялся, что у них хватит времени собрать её вещи и добраться до его дома прежде, чем течка начнёт снова набирать обороты.

— Я держу тебя, малышка, я позабочусь о тебе, — прошептал он. — А теперь, не кричи, или я тебя отшлёпаю. 

Она резко вдохнула, когда Кайло толкнулся вперёд, погружая в неё стержень до самого узла. Теперь между ними было всего лишь несколько дюймов. Её тело сопротивлялось широкому основанию члена, где уже набухал узел.

Рей вскрикнула, но затем сильно прикусила губу, сокращая громкий звук до приглушённого визга. Кайло усмехнулся, с мрачным собственническим чувством.

— Мммм, моя девочка хочет, чтобы я раскрасил её попку в красный.... — Кайло ухмыльнулся, когда она захныкала, и пошевелил бёдрами, до упора входя в крошечное тело.

Рей окружал течный туман из удовольствия, боли и шокирующего возбуждения. С ней и раньше случались течки, но никогда ничего подобного она и близко не чувствовала. Присутствие Кайло окрашивало всё в более интенсивные тона. Он такой доминирующий, сильный и властный, Рей не в силах отказать ему хоть в чём-то. Инстинкты омеги вынуждали её подчиняться, брать то, что альфа давал, и умолять о большем. Что, собственно, Рей и делала. Она стыдилась того, какой нуждающейся была, как сильно заводили её собственнические словечки Кайло и его прикосновения.

Когда он в очередной раз вонзился в тугую щель, Рей уже без остановки задыхалась и скулила, покачивая головой и расцарапывая его плечи, руки и спину. Наконец, Кайло засадил ей по самые яйца, и Рей почувствовала, что никогда в жизни не ощущала такой удовлетворенности, наполненности, принадлежности и готовности к большему.

Кайло медленно покачал бёдрами и Рей зарычала, ненавидя плавность его движений. Ей нужно больше трения, как же ей хочется, чтобы он вонзался и вбивался глубоко внутрь неё. На звук её рычания Кайло усмехнулся, плотно сжав губы, будто проявление ею агрессии было чем-то умилительным — она тут же возненавидела эту его ухмылочку. Рей хотела, чтобы он потерял голову и контроль над собой так же, как и она. Поэтому она напрягла бёдра, поскуливая, и чувствуя, как влагалище сжимается на стальном стержне внутри неё.

И это сработало. 

Кайло застонал. В ушах зашумело, стоило ей сжаться вокруг него, и он на мгновение подумал, что от давления голова может взорваться. Выйдя наполовину, он вонзился обратно, давая Рей то, чего она так хотела. Пронзительный вскрик, полный шока и удовольствия, сорвавшийся с её губ, заставил Кайло глубоко застонать и повторить это снова. И ещё раз. До тех пор, пока не начал вбиваться в неё так сильно и глубоко, сотрясая всё её тело, и заставляя маленькие груди подпрыгивать, а диван сдвигаться на несколько дюймов с каждым толчком. 

Запрокинув голову и открыв рот, Рей мяукала, пульсируя под ним, и, подобно волне, выгибалась с каждым толчком. Кайло чувствовал обжигающее удовлетворение: Рей была его спутницей по жизни, его идеальным партнёром, она станет матерью его детей. Мысль о ней, носящей его наследника, заставила Кайло вонзиться сильнее, вырвав из неё ещё один шокированный вскрик. 

Квартира Рей — крошечная, и даже без проверки он знает наверняка, насколько тонкие здесь стены. Кайло не желал, чтобы кто-то вздумал припереться на издаваемый ими шум и прервать их занятие любовью. После того, как он заберёт её домой, Рей может кричать, сколько вздумает, и Кайло с удовольствием будет трахать её до тех пор, пока от удовольствия она не потеряет голос. Но сейчас... Слегка сдвинувшись, он приподнял её плечо, а ладонью зажал рот, убедившись, что не перекрыл нос.

— Тише, котёнок, или я остановлюсь.

Открыв глаза, Рей заскулила, и при виде её взгляда — мягкого, покорного, затуманенного похотью и удовольствием — Кайло почувствовал, как теряет остатки контроля. Стиснув зубы, он разорвал зрительный контакт, несмотря на вопящие об обратном инстинкты. Он должен держать себя в руках до тех пор, пока не доставит её к себе домой. Поэтому он упёрся взглядом в стену, начав сильней и быстрей двигать бёдрами. 

Мягкий рот задрожал под его ладонью, и Кайло почувствовал, как всё её тело начало сжиматься. Наклонившись, Кайло прижался к ней ртом, найдя место на стыке шеи и плеча. Оставляя на мягкой коже влажные засосы и нежные щипки, Кайло ждал, постанывая и едва не задыхаясь. 

Как только оргазм накрыл Рей с головой, он впился в неё зубами.

Рей парила на краю того, что должно было стать лучшим оргазмом в её жизни, откинув голову и предоставляя ему полный доступ к своему горлу. Все мыслительные процессы давно похоронены под тяжестью первобытных инстинктов, иначе тревожные сигналы уже сотрясали бы всё её существо. Инстинкты знали то, что разум был понять не в силах: Кайло Рен собирался пометить её, заявить на неё права, и запечатлеться с нею. И её глупое тело было ничуть, блять, не против.

Грубые толчки толкнули её через край в тот самый момент, когда он вонзил в неё свои зубы, прогрызая кожу. Рей закричала в его ладонь. Полыхающее тело вытянулось, киска сократилась, вбирая его ещё глубже. Рей забыла, как дышать, и ослепла на несколько секунд.

Он толкнулся ещё дважды, удерживая её тело натянутым и вибрирующим от удовольствия. С каждым толчком становясь всё больше и толще, он протяжно застонал. После последнего глубокого точка, Рей почувствовала, как внутри неё член набухает, узел наполняется кровью, а рывки переходят в неспешные раскачивающиеся движения, ведь их тела теперь заперты вместе. Как только Рей заново научилась дышать и к ней вернулось зрение, Кайло хмыкнул, но сейчас он звучал не глубоко и резко, как раньше. Теперь он звучал мягко, почти интимно, несмотря на сжатую в зубах кожу её шеи.

Затем он заскулил, и внутри её живота разлилось необычное чувство успеха. Горячая жидкость рывками хлынула в неё, и с каждым рывком его бёдра вжимались в неё, словно желая поглубже протолкнуть жидкость, и тогда Рей поняла, что это за чувство. Она облизнула губы, коснувшись языком его ладони, и замурлыкала. После нескольких маленьких толчков Кайло вздрогнул и замер. 

Тихо вздохнув, она начала расслабляться. Рей чувствовала тянущую боль — он до сих пор был в ней, очень глубоко, и она знала, что не сможет уклониться от неудобной выпуклости узла. Шея горела, даже после того, как он разжал зубы и начал вылизывать рану, в попытке унять боль. Чувствуя, как он успокаивает горевший укус, Рей прикрыла глаза...

Только чтобы распахнуть их, когда его рука скользнула по её животу и пальцы стали грубо потирать чувствительный клитор. Она ахнула, пытаясь бороться с ним, но Кайло покачал головой, касаясь уже мягче.

— Прости, милая. Моё семя внутри тебя, так что тебе придётся кончить снова. 

Он усмехнулся. Рей покраснела и дёрнулась, пытаясь увильнуть от его прикосновений. Но они были сцеплены вместе, и если она не хотела навредить себе, для манёвра места оставалось не так много. Кайло знал, что она ещё слишком чувствительна, поэтому стал прикасаться мягче, но, в конце концов, он был альфой. Чтобы шансы забеременеть достигли максимума, ей нужно испытать оргазм, пока его сперма находилась внутри неё. И теперь, когда он оставил на ней свою метку, её беременность стала для него приоритетом. Ну а ещё это поможет стабилизировать течку до тех пор, пока они не попадут к нему домой.

Рей заскулила, и он обалдел от этого звука, пусть она и пыталась оттолкнуть его руку от клитора... что было не очень хорошо. 

— Тише, тише, малышка. Не сопротивляйся, или в следующий раз я тебя свяжу, — Рей широко распахнула глаза, и Кайло нежно поцеловал ее за ухом. — Покажи мне, как тебе нравится, мой котёночек.

Его пальцы остановились, и на её лице Кайло разглядел немую борьбу, прежде чем Рей взяла его за руку, направляя и показывая, как ей хочется. Он повиновался, трогая так, как ей нравится, и вскоре Рей стала ёрзать и выгибаться под ним, издавая крошечные звуки прямо в его ладонь. 

— Умница... Кончи для своего альфы.

Подражая предыдущему оргазму, она вытянулась. Поклоняясь ему, киска трепетала и сжимала неподвижный стержень, откликаясь на каждую мягкую похвалу, которую он шептал ей на ухо. Кайло чувствовал, как она вбирает его глубже, высасывая сперму до последней капли, и мысль об этом наполнила его мужской гордостью.

Одной из причин, по которой омеги так высоко ценились, являлась их способность понести в любой момент и за одну беременность выносить несколько потомков. Альфе удавалось оплодотворить женщину-бету только раз в год, и рожали беты, как правило, только одного ребёнка. Омеги же были исключительно женского пола, и могли забеременеть в любое время, а во время течки они — чрезвычайно плодовиты.

Да, Рей может и не забеременеть в этот самый момент, но Кайло не сомневается, что после недели накачивания его спермой она понесёт его потомство.


	3. Защитник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ  
> в этой главе кайло без согласия рей увозит её из дома. своего рода похищение, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск

Проснулась Рей от ноющего и чувствительного растяжения, не в силах подавить стон, соскользнувший с приоткрытых губ. Расслабленное тело дрожало, мышцы ныли, а между ног нещадно горело, но Рей никогда ещё не чувствовала себя лучше.

Неудивительно, почему Кайло такой самодовольный ублюдок...

От промелькнувшей в сознании мысли она резко села, оглядываясь в поисках мужчины, и замерла в шоке: разгром в комнате подсказывал, что её, по всей видимости, обокрали. Почти все фотографии, расставленные по полочкам и развешанные на стенах, исчезли. А когда Рей поднялась и на дрожащих ногах доковыляла до спальни, там она обнаружила ещё больше хаоса. В ванной словно проведён тщательный обыск: зубная щётка исчезла, как и расчёска, а небольшая подставка под заколки и резинки для волос выглядела так, как будто её во что-то выпотрошили, судя по следам, оставленным на столешнице и полу. Душевые принадлежности тоже испарились. 

По спальне будто ураган прошёл. Дверцы шкафа открыты, большинство ящиков выдвинуты наполовину, кучи вещей разбросаны по полу. Как только Рей вошла в эпицентр беспорядка, входная дверь открылась и с грохотом захлопнулась.

Сначала она услышала тяжелые шаги, а затем и его голос. 

— Уже проснулась, отлично.

Пройдя мимо Рей, Кайло начал расхаживать по её спальне с такой лёгкостью и бесцеремонностью, чувствуя себя как дома.

— Одевайся быстрее. Я собрал кучу твоих вещей и уже отнёс их в машину, но не знаю, сколько времени у нас осталось.

Рей моргнула. Смятение мигом сменилось гневом, гнев — возбуждением, что в итоге обернулось ещё большим замешательством. Кайло разнёс её квартиру! Собрал её вещи... зачем? Упаковал в машину...? В нём сейчас не было обычной самоуверенности, вместо этого Кайло окружала атмосфера практичности, а энергия _покончи с этим дерьмом_ — била ключом, чего Рей никогда в нём не замечала. Это было очень сексуально, то, как он взял всё под контроль. Но зачем он это делал, и куда, чёрт возьми, намеревался её забрать? 

Ни один из этих вопросов не соскользнул с кончика её языка.

— Что?

В конце концов Кайло отвлёкся от своего занятия — чем бы это ни было — и посмотрел прямо на неё. На Рей, до сих пор голую, с растрёпанными волосами, и наполненным противоречивыми эмоциями лицом. 

— О, точняк, прости.

Пройдя через всю комнату, большущей рукой Кайло сжал её челюсть и наклонившись, быстро поцеловал в губы.

— Но тебе всё равно придётся поторопиться. Нужно как можно скорее попасть ко мне домой. 

Начав рыться в куче вещей на полу, Кайло вытащил домашние спортивки и, чересчур довольный собой, бросил их ей через плечо. 

— Вот, надень, а я пока найду футболку.

Рей даже не шелохнулась, чтобы поймать штаны. 

— Зачем мне ехать к тебе? Какого чёрта ты разнёс мою квартиру?!

Скосив на Рей глаза, Кайло вытащил из кучи мешковатую футболку с неоновым рисунком, и встав, подошёл к ней.

— Малышка, ни о чём не волнуйся, за остальными вещами я пришлю грузчиков. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кайло стал натягивать на неё футболку через голову, словно Рей — маленький ребёнок.

— Какого хрена, Кайло?! — Она попыталась вырваться, сбрасывая с себя его руки, но на самом деле мало что могла сделать, попав в ловушку, которую подстроила её собственная футболка. Когда же вещь, наконец, была надета, Рей рыкнула на него. — Нет!

В замешательстве Кайло моргнул. 

— Нет?

В ответ Рей прожгла его взглядом, борясь с желанием топнуть ногой, словно дитя малое. 

— Нет.

Кайло склонил голову в сторону, смотря на неё так, будто Рей начала нести тарабарщину. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря нет? Нет, _что_? 

Он оглянулся по сторонам, прежде чем снова посмотреть на неё.

— Сама хочешь перевезти свои вещи?

Рей толкнула его в грудь, и Кайло сделал шаг назад. Она почувствовала проблеск гнева, потому что единственной причиной, по которой он двинулся, была той, что он сам того захотел. Рей сильная, но явно не настолько. Она чувствовала себя ужасно нелепо, стоя перед ним в одной старой разрисованной футболке.

— Мои вещи останутся здесь!

— Ну это же глупо, — усмехнулся он, прежде чем нагнуться и поднять с пола спортивные штаны. Снова подойдя к Рей, Кайло попытался надеть их на неё. — Зачем оставлять здесь своё барахло, если ты будешь жить со мной? Давай ногу.

Рей, по правде говоря, до сих пор сонлива и сбита с толку, но его тон завёл её совершенно не в ту степь. Если честно, Рей понятия не имела, откуда это в ней взялось, но прежде чем обдумать ситуацию как следует, её нога взлетела и ударила его промеж ног.

— Уж я дам тебе ногу, тупой ты альфа.

Со стоном, полным шока и боли, Кайло грохнулся на пол. На несколько секунд крепко зажмурился от внезапной боли, но всё же нашёл в себе силы свирепо на неё посмотреть. 

— Как только мы вернёмся домой, я выпорю тебя за это, маленькая омега, — рыкнул он, но с места не сдвинулся.

По опыту работы с командой Рей знала, что у неё в запасе около пяти минут, прежде чем Кайло перестанет мутить достаточно для того, чтобы двигаться. И судя по тому, что он всё ещё лежит на полу, Рей не ошибается. Не спуская с него глаз, она прошла мимо и направилась к телефону, намереваясь вызвать полицию. Как всё пройдёт, учитывая течку, она понятия не имеет. Нужно предупредить, чтобы прислали наряд, состоящий только из бет, а ещё лучше одних женщин.

Кайло не знает, как ему это удалось. Позже он спишет всё на свою альфа-ипостась, слепо верящую в то, что если Рей уйдёт, то он потеряет свою пару. Несмотря на протесты желудка, он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, и схватив с пола штаны, молча последовал за ней.

Схватив телефон, она развернулась, готовая заскочить в уборную и запереться там, но вместо этого воткнулась прямо в грудь Кайло. Уставившись на него в абсолютном шоке, она тут же повернулась, собираясь бежать...

... но не успела сделать и шага, потому что Кайло, не думая дважды, схватил её и, сцепившись, они оба рухнули на пол. И хоть мягкость ковра смягчила падение, Кайло был до странности осторожен, стараясь не грохнуться прямо на неё. Рей яростно боролась, кричала на него и пыталась оттолкнуть, но у Кайло было физическое преимущество. 

— Не дерись со мной, котёнок, — тяжело дыша, заворчал он, и засунул ей в рот носок. — Если продолжим сражаться — спровоцируем обострение течки.

Он без труда перевернул её крошечное тело, осторожно завёл руки за спину, и несмотря на борьбу, связал запястья колготками, которые нашлись в поле досягаемости.

Сев на пятки, Кайло усмехнулся. Хотя ему и не нравилось то, что Рей продолжает сражаться с ним — на самом деле он был до ужаса этим смущён, поскольку омеги по природе своей должны быть послушными и покорными — ему, вроде как, очень нравилась связанная Рей, с кляпом во рту и огнём в глазах.

Она должна радоваться возможности оказаться в паре с таким сильным альфой. Кайло может предложить ей намного больше этой крошечной квартирки, и ей больше никогда не придётся трудиться. Не то, чтобы после сегодняшнего дня он позволит ей работать: нет никаких шансов на то, что Кайло позволит ей находиться рядом с футбольной командой, забитой альфами. Но это они попозже обсудят. Уже прошёл час с тех пор, как узел расслабился, позволив им разделиться, и почти два с момента её последнего оргазма. Временное окошко, за которое он должен был перевезти её к себе, быстро закрывалось, и инстинкты вопили о том, что он должен вернуть её на свою территорию. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ.

Так что Кайло с трудом натянул на неё штаны, не решаясь использовать командный голос, который заставил бы Рей подчиниться, беспокоясь о том, что он так же может спровоцировать взрыв её гормонов. Поэтому, увернувшись от брыкающихся ног, Рен поднял её. Одной рукой держа под коленками, а другой придерживая спину, Кайло порадовался тому, что загрузил сумки с вещами в машину заранее, потому что помимо Рей нести что-нибудь ещё было бы просто невозможно. 

В конце концов Кайло оставил все попытки быть милым, ведь Рей всё равно рычала и боролась, а он опасался, что если так продолжится, то она грохнется на пол, поэтому перекинул её через плечо. Не встретив ни одной живой души в подъезде, они добрались до его внедорожника, огромного серебристого зверя, и Кайло уложил Рей на заднее сиденье, пристегнув двумя ремнями безопасности, просто на всякий случай. 

— Будь хорошей парой, и позволь мне отвезти тебя домой. Тебе там понравится, обещаю, — он ухмыльнулся, увидев её разъяренное лицо. Рей что-то пробормотала ему, но Кайло не понял ни слова.

***

Кайло не слишком-то счастлив. На самом деле он находится на грани взрыва, такого сильного, какой только может случиться с альфой. Первые полчаса поездки прошли прекрасно, несмотря на бурчание, доносившееся с заднего сиденья. Но оно постепенно затихло, сменившись участившимся дыханием, тихими стонами и ёрзаньем. А затем запах её возбуждения заполнил салон авто. Началась следующая волна...

Поэтому Кайло поддал газу, до сумасшествия превысив скорость, и приоткрыл окна, чтобы очистить воздух от сводящих с ума гормонов.

Не доехав до дома всего лишь несколько километров, Кайло увидел в зеркало заднего вида мигающие красно-синие огни, и резкий вопль сирены уведомил о том, что его удача иссякла.

Кайло вздохнул. Тормознув у обочины, он поднял окна и запер двери, молясь так, как не делал этого никогда раньше. _Пожалуйста, будь женщиной, будь бетой, пойми ситуацию, не заводи разговор о футболе._

Но силуэт в свете фар перечеркнул все его надежды. Здоровый мужик, явно альфа, но не такой большой, как сам Кайло. Коп подошёл к машине и постучал в окно со стороны водителя. 

— Сэр. Медленно и аккуратно опустите стекло.

Рей заскулила и напряглась за ремнями безопасности; носок выпал из её рта, и Кайло чувствовал насыщенный запах возбуждения, искрившийся между её бедер. И то, как она тёрлась о кожаные сиденья, только усиливало распространяющийся аромат.

Кайло сглотнул и опустил окошко на пару сантиметров, заметив мигающую камеру на плече полицейского. 

— Офицер, я понимаю, что превысил скорость, но это чрезвычайная ситуация.

Коп закатил глаза, будто слышал такие россказни постоянно, и жестом предложил опустить окно побольше. 

— Лицензия и регистрац...

Резкий стон эхом разнёсся по салону внедорожника, и Кайло с точностью до секунды мог распознать момент, когда запах Рей достиг ноздрей копа. Зрачки альфы расширились, а кожа покраснела несмотря на прохладу ночного воздуха. 

— Опустите стекло.

Кайло тут же закрыл окно, и схватив телефон, включил камеру, чтобы записать хотя бы часть разговора. Проблемы с законом у Кайло случались достаточно часто, поэтому его адвокат провёл экстренный курс, научив постоянного клиента тому, что делать, если снова прижмёт. Тогда его это выбесило, но теперь Рен мысленно поблагодарил вселенную за преподанный урок. Теперь-то у него будут доказательства тому, что в этой ситуации он — прав. 

— Я не могу этого сделать. У моей пары течка, и я должен отвезти её домой.

Грудь офицера заходила ходуном, лицо исказилось дикостью.

— У вас омег...

Кайло перебил его.

— Меня зовут Кайло Рен. Номер моего водительского удостоверения — D##7#8#25##. Номер телефона моего адвоката — (#53)#44-18##. Вы представляете угрозу для моей пары, и я намерен её защищать.

Мужчина завис слишком сильно, чтобы вслушиваться. Кайло думал, что офицер полиции должен лучше контролировать свои инстинкты, но, по всей видимости, это не так. Кайло по себе знал — запах Рей сводил с ума; он был сильнее и слаще всего, что Рен когда-либо чувствовал, и если бы его инстинкты не бросились на защиту своей пары, звуки, которые она издавала, отразились бы прямиком на его члене. Но раз уж даже Кайло оказался в силах контролировать себя, то этот мужик должен сделать тоже самое.

Кайло потребовалась лишь доля секунды, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности, когда коп подошёл к заднему стеклу и вытащив дубинку, замахнулся со всей дури, разбив окно вдребезги. Испугавшись громкого резкого звука, Рей закричала, и тут же на неё посыпались осколки, а связанная и беспомощная, она даже закрыться не сумела, и это пробудило в сознании Кайло жажду крови. Выскочив наружу, он выронил телефон, но едва ли обратил на это внимание, оттаскивая полицейского от машины.

Коп оказался реально здоровым, да ещё и драться обучен, но и Кайло не пальцем делан. То, что случилось, не было быстрой или лёгкой дракой. Не было это ни позёрством, ни игрой, с помощью которых большинство альф выясняли, кто круче, или унимали агрессию; не обмен парочкой ударов, а затем неохотное принятие победителя.

Случившееся было переполнено стремительным насилием и агрессией, кровопролитной жестокостью, которая продлится до смерти одного из противников, если потребуется. Ночь наполнилась звуками избивающих друг друга альф. Оба мужчины катались по земле, сопровождая поединок звонкими пощёчинами и глухими стуками сильных тел; кулаки сбиты, из разбитых губ льётся кровь, у кого-то переносица в кашу, у кого-то сломан нос; у обоих открытые участки кожи испещрены царапинами и разорванной плотью. 

Кайло готов защищать Рей ценой собственной жизни.

Казалось, мгновение обернулось часами, хотя, вероятно, прошло меньше десяти минут, когда вокруг них воцарилась тишина. Вскоре один из противников сбросил с себя второго: боец потерял сознание, скатившись в кювет.

У победителя из рассеченной брови капала кровь, из раны на ухе кровь лилась за воротник, нос перекошен, а глаз заплыл. Один из пальцев согнут под неправильным углом, а джинсы разорваны с икры до бедра. Да и ботинок где-то потерялся.

Он протянул руку через разбитое окно внедорожника, и открыв дверь, наклонился к извивающейся девушке. 

— Рей... — задыхаясь, Кайло погладил её по щеке, ненавидя оставленное им же пятно крови на нежной коже, и аккуратно стряхнул с неё разбитое стекло. — Малышка, ты в порядке?

Зашипев, она распахнула карие глаза, глядя на него, съёжившаяся, стонающая и ёрзающая на месте, пытающаяся бороться с течкой. 

— Кайло... так больно! — захныкала она, пытаясь дотянуться до него, но остановленная связанными до сих пор за спиной руками.

— Знаю, котёнок... почти дома. 

Кайло охнул, почувствовав острую боль в боку, стоило ему наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Рей в лоб. Возможно, сломанное ребро. Принюхавшись к ней, он, пошатываясь, вернулся к двери водителя. Теперь, когда угроза устранена, член моментально отозвался на её запах. Кайло ужасно неуклюж, адреналин и боль переполняли его наравне с возбуждением, и быстро схватив две визитки из своего кошелька, он, спотыкаясь, вернулся к полицейскому.

Опустившись на колени рядом с копом, Кайло бросил тому на грудь визитку своего адвоката и свою собственную. Потянувшись к рации, он сплюнул кровь, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова. 

— Эй... ваш офицер тут пытался навредить моей паре. Пришлите скорую.

Несмотря на то, что диспетчер пытался удержать его на линии, Кайло поднялся на ноги, поднял с земли до сих пор записывающий видео телефон и рухнул на водительское сиденье.

Только подъехав к подъездной дорожке и введя код доступа, Кайло позволил себе расслабиться, услышав, как за ними захлопнулись ворота, отрезая их от остального мира.

Теперь, когда Рей изнывала от приступа течки, она стала очень сговорчива, поэтому Кайло развязал её, прежде чем занести в дом, словно невесту. Он не спустил её с рук, пока поднимался по лестнице, и лишь войдя в спальню, опустил девушку на кровать. Кайло тут же принялся раздевать её, и Рей помогала ему с большой охотой. Вскоре она и сама принялась за него, рыча и сдёргивая с Кайло одежду, и, казалось, совсем не обращая внимания на размазанную по нему кровь и грязь.

Несмотря на побои, член уже был твёрдым и готовым, и как только они общими усилиями разделись, Кайло сжал её запястья неповрежденной рукой, опасаясь, как бы она в порыве страсти не усугубила его раны. Рей заворчала, но недовольные звуки быстро сменились стонами удовольствия, стоило ему вонзиться в неё.

Он вбивался в неё сильно и быстро, словно наказывая, но при этом шепча ободряющие слова и похвалу. Агрессия уменьшалась с каждым толчком, и Рей это нравилось. Она мяукала, встречая толчки, и крутила бёдрами, прося большего.

К моменту его оргазма она кончила дважды. В этот раз Кайло вытащил достаточно, чтобы узел не запер их вместе, и изливаясь в неё, он чувствовал судороги в спине. Но он не оставил её. Погладив по волосам, убрал их в сторону и поцеловал метку запечатления, касаясь её дрожащего тела каждой клеточкой своего. Когда Рей, наконец, уснула, Кайло выдохнул с облегчением, довольный тем, что очередной приступ закончился.

Хромая, он вышел из спальни и спустился вниз, рухнув на диван в гостиной, после чего позвонил своему адвокату. 

— Хакс... нужно, чтобы ты приехал... захвати с собой врача, — он поколебался, а затем добавил. — Бету или женщину. 

Вздрогнув, он кашлянул, и хриплым голосом добавил: — И подготовь свидетельство о браке к следующей неделе.

Игнорируя лихорадочные вопросы адвоката, он повесил трубку, и прислонился спиной к прохладной коже дивана, не обращая внимания на оставленные на поверхности пятна крови.

***

Зарычав, Кайло проснулся и вскочил на ноги, стоило ему услышать звук открывшейся входной двери. Увидев Хакса и женщину с большой спортивной сумкой, он расслабился и выдохнул, прежде чем снова опуститься на диван.

— Господи, Рен. — Хакс смотрел с присущим ему отчуждённым презрением. — Что случилось?

Кайло вздрогнул, когда доктор, казалось, набросилась на него, тыча, толкая и латая его раны. Она зашила порез на затылке, а тот, что над глазом, заклеила. А ещё вправила нос.

— Выбил дерьмо из копа, который пытался навредить моей паре, — в конце концов, от адвоката у Кайло не может быть секретов. — Я уже скинул тебе на почту видео с телефона.

Рыжий приподнял бровь. 

— Ты сделал всё так, как я учил? — Кайло кивнул, и Хакс наклонил голову. — Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз кое-что ты всё-таки сделал как надо. Я обо всём позабочусь.

Вытащив папку с документами и ручку, Хакс устроился на другом конце дивана, вдали от крови Кайло.

— Чьи имена вписать в свидетельство?

Кайло зарычал, когда доктор выпрямилась и наложила шину на сломанный палец. От давления боль оказалась такой острой, но женщина даже не вздрогнула от недовольства пациента. 

— Моё и Рей Джексон. 

Кайло произнёс по буквам фамилию Рей, когда Хакс вписывал её имя, и отмахнулся от доктора, когда та попыталась очистить кровь с его лица. Ему требовалось остановить кровотечение, но с остальным Кайло справится самостоятельно.

Хакс бросил взгляд на лестницу, ведущую наверх, и на мгновение Кайло подумал, не придется ли ему ко всему прочему сражаться со старым другом. Но Хакс был счастлив в браке с женщиной по имени Фазма, да и не слишком-то сильно тут пахло омегой.

— Ты женишься. Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого дня, — ухмыльнулся Хакс. — Не могу дождаться встречи с девушкой, которая так быстро тебя зацепила.

Кайло закатил глаза, показав другу средний палец. Когда доктор закончила собирать свои вещи, то подписала свидетельство о браке в качестве свидетеля. Кайло расписался после того, как это сделал Хакс. Вот и всё. Не хватало только подписи Рей.

Хакс и доктор ушли, заперев за собой двери, и Кайло тяжело поднялся по лестнице.

После короткого прохладного душа Кайло вернулся в кровать, растянувшись рядом с Рей, которая до сих пор спала.

***

Рей просыпалась медленно. Ей было так тепло и удобно, а какой прекрасный запах её окружал... Широко раскрыв глаза, она увидела потрёпанное лицо мужчины, который на протяжении месяцев преследовал её в мечтах.

Он выглядел так, будто проиграл битву в бойцовской яме: всё лицо и тело покрыты чёрно-синими разводами, глаз заплыл, губа разбита, повсюду пластыри, а на пальце шина. Прошептав его имя, Рей не смогла скрыть охвативший её шок. 

— Кайло? 

Он вздохнул и, медленно открыв глаза, повернулся к ней. 

— Ммм... да, милая, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Что мне нужно.... — взъелась она. — Какого хрена с тобой произошло? 

— Ах... это, — как будто он мог об этом забыть. — Я привёз тебя домой в целости и сохранности. — И словно у щенка, ищущего одобрения, его глаза наполнились надеждой. — Ты же в порядке?

Рей уставилась на него. Она смутно помнила звуки драки, слышала голос чужого мужчины, но в том состоянии она не понимала, что это значит. Теперь поняла. Тот мужик хотел взобраться на неё...

А Кайло её защитил.

После быстрой проверки, Рей не нашла ничего, кроме парочки синяков, которые Кайло сам же на ней и оставил. С ней всё хорошо.

— Да, да, всё в порядке, — протянув руку, она поколебалась, прежде чем прикоснуться к нему. — Ты спас меня?

Он кивнул, и его неповрежденная рука столкнулась с её локтем, так что она опустила ладонь на его грудь. 

— Я всегда спасу тебя.

И после этого она едва не зарыдала. Никто и никогда не защищал Рей вот так. Очевидно, Кайло принял удар из-за неё. Теперь его отстранят от игр до тех пор, пока доктор не разрешит ему вернуться. Но Кайло спас её от Бог знает скольких мужчин... 

— Ты в порядке?

Закрыв глаза, он усмехнулся. 

— Ага, ты бы видела того мужика.

Рей нахмурилась. 

— Не смешно. Ты выглядишь ужасно.

— Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, Рей. 

Кайло пожал плечами, будто бы говорил самую очевидную в мире вещь. Она могла влюбиться в него прямо в этот момент. Будто это в порядке вещей — Кайло встал на её защиту, отказался бросить даже перед угрозой насилия... Такая забота для неё точно в новинку.

Наклонившись поближе, Рей впервые поцеловала его.


	4. Признание

Кайло чувствовал, как тяжело забилось сердце, стоило Рей его поцеловать. Он тут же потянулся, и прижал её ближе к себе. Под его касанием Рей была мягкой, лёгкой и нежной, вот только Кайло знает наверняка, что она — какая угодно, но только не нежная. Рей сильная, и упрямая, и ни на шаг не отстающая от команды здоровенных агрессивных альф. Она не уступала и ему самому, даже вопреки течке боролась с Кайло, не соглашаясь ехать к нему домой. 

Рен от этого не в восторге, ведь тогда дело касалось её безопасности, поэтому он сделал всё, что потребовалось ради сохранности своей пары, и всё же... Кайло относился с уважением к её характеру. Не сумей он почуять её запах, Кайло бы никогда не догадался, что Рей — омега, судя по её поведению. И как же ему это нравится: сильная личность, какой была Рей, покоряется ему одному, и только в порыве страсти.

Имитация покорности, которую разыгрывали некоторые беты, стараясь привлечь его внимание, никогда не приносила Кайло никакого наслаждения. Без собственного мнения или даже мысли, они никогда не спорили с ним, и ничего от него не требовали. Дрожащая жеманность заставляла его чувствовать себя каким-то монстром, боявшимся прикоснуться к этим женщинам чересчур грубо.

Нежно прижавшись к её подбородку, Кайло разорвал поцелуй, шепча в приоткрытые губы. 

— Течка снова началась?

— Пока нет, — Рей покачала головой, кончиками пальцев аккуратно, словно прикосновение крыла бабочки, проследила краешек боевой раны. Когда она наклонилась поцеловать порез на лбу, Кайло осторожно остановил её. 

— Прости, сильно больно?

— Даже если бы так и было, я бы никогда тебя не оттолкнул, — погладив её по волосам, он продолжил. — Если твоя слюна попадёт в рану, она станет знаком запечатления. Ты принимаешь мою метку? 

Рей невыразительно посмотрела на него. 

— Ты и так пометил меня. Какая разница, приму я тебя или нет?

Кайло застыл, глядя на Рей, и пытаясь понять, не шутит ли она. 

— Ты... — Он покачал головой и сел, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. — Рей, милая, ты же знаешь о запечатлении?

Она растерянно кивнула. 

— Да, конечно. Это биологический брак. Течка, охота, секс, сперма, беременность, — она пожала плечами. — В шестнадцать, после первой течки, мне поставили имплант, так что никаких несчастных случаев. А что? 

Кайло стиснул зубы, понимая, что его семя тратится впустую, пока Рей предохраняется, и попытался скрыть разочарование, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что она сказала. 

— Да, но разве родители не учили тебя тому, как формируются эти узы? Как получаются метки запечатления? 

Рей вдруг замолчала, пряча глаза, но спустя некоторое время со вздохом ответила.

— Я... родители бросили меня, когда мне было года три. Я попала в приёмную семью, к Платтам, и воспитывалась у них, пока мне не исполнилось двенадцать. В их семье никогда не говорили о подобных вещах. После того, как их арестовали за жестокое обращение с детьми и за... кое-что ещё, я редко оставалась на одном месте. Никто не хотел брать на воспитание подростка. К тому времени, думаю, окружающие взрослые считали, что меня уже кое-чему научили, потому что когда кто-то начинал о чём-то таком говорить, всё заканчивалось неловким смехом и словами: _ну, уверен, ты и так всё знаешь_. В итоге большую часть теории я нарыла в интернете, а друзья рассказали об остальном.

У Кайло по позвоночнику мороз прошёл, когда Рей сказала, что её первых опекунов арестовали. Он знаком с ней около полугода, и, несмотря на уверенность в том, что им суждено быть вместе, Кайло мало что о ней знает. 

— Это... это очень плохо.

Рей пожала плечами, и, вытерев глаза, села к изголовью кровати рядом с ним. Свет её личности рассеивал любую тьму из её прошлого. 

— Да ладно, всё не так уж плохо. Я к тому, что... много ли я пропустила?

Кайло уставился на неё. 

— Всё. Это всё не имеет никакого значения, если ты не понимаешь принцип запечатления. 

В его голове тут же начали рождаться худшие возможные сценарии. Господи, а если бы она случайно запечатлелась с кем-то в подростковом возрасте, только потому, что её никто не обучил? Что, если бы кто-то пометил её, а Рей не стала бы сопротивляться, потому что не понимала, что может сказать _нет_? В таком случае Кайло бы никогда её не встретил... От мысли, что кто-то мог воспользоваться её незнанием, Рена затошнило.

В своей жизни он натворил немало дерьма, но сознательно никогда никем не пользовался. Укусив её, загрузив её вещи в машину, связав её... Кайло ведь думал, что она понимает... Он сглотнул. 

— Рей... я... — Альфа в нём не любил извиняться, ему было не по вкусу признавать ошибки, но Кайло знал, если у их отношений всё ещё есть шанс, то он должен попытаться. — Прости меня. Я думал, ты знаешь. Иначе я бы никогда этого не сделал, — он дотронулся до её шеи, где краснела метка запечатления.

Да он же не лучше того копа, который пытался её отыметь...

— Боже... я просто чудовище.

Наклонив голову, Рей с любопытством посмотрела на него. 

— Что? Нет, ты же просто следовал своим инстинктам.

Кайло невесело засмеялся. 

— Настоящий альфа... настоящий мужчина не станет пользоваться подобными оправданиями, котёнок. 

Он вздохнул. Если и было что-то помимо футбола, чему научил его отец, так это то, что мужчина несёт ответственность за свои действия несмотря ни на что. Биология, гормоны, наркотики, алкоголь... не важно.

— Я осознавал, что делаю. Я способен контролировать себя, как и любой другой альфа. Просто некоторые предпочитают более лёгкий путь.

Между ними повисло долгое молчание. Рен задумался, мысленно коря себя, в то время как Рей обдумывала то, о чём ей только что сказал Кайло.

— Ну... если тебя это беспокоит, расскажи обо всём, что мне следует знать.

Кайло так и поступил.

Следующие двадцать минут или около того, перед следующим обострением течки, Кайло объяснял ей принцип появления меток запечатления, стараясь не испортить всё к хренам ещё больше. 

Любой человек мог пометить кого угодно, но если партнёр не отвечал взаимностью в течение недели или около того, метка исчезала. Принудительной связи быть не могло; никто не знал, как так получалось, но если метка ставилась без согласия, она исчезала в течение нескольких месяцев. Хотя биологии было плевать на сомнительное согласие, например, когда запечатление случалось под влиянием течки, или под воздействием любых других факторов, так что судебная практика относительно таких случаев имела место быть. В случае смерти партнёра метка так же сходила, но не полностью. Обычно метку оставляли на шее или плече партнёра, но Рей об этом и так знала. Чего она не знала, так это то, что метка могла ставиться где угодно.

Альфы с метками запечатления становились менее агрессивны; они легче переносили охоту, и, что важнее, это состояние становилось более регулярным. На бет метки никак не влияли, разве что крепче связывали их с партнёром на эмоциональном уровне. А омеги... ну, не так много известно о том, как сказывались метки запечатления на омегах, но считалось, что они позволяли омегам не покоряться никому, кроме своей пары, а ещё — быть более плодовитыми. Возможно, позволяли регулировать течку, как и альфам — охоту. 

Но вскоре ему пришлось остановиться, потому что Рей начала гореть, её кожа покраснела, а дыхание стало тяжелее. Вдохнув через нос, Кайло понял, что Рей снова готова. Плевать на то, что она ещё не приняла его как свою пару, плевать на его раны. Кайло даст ей всё, о чём бы она ни попросила. Даже если Рей никогда не примет его, и ему придётся её отпустить, Кайло знает: сердце ему больше не подвластно.

Поэтому, когда Рей попросила трахнуть её... когда она потребовала, чтобы он трахнул её жёстко, быстро и глубоко... Кайло повиновался.

***

Рей словно в раю.

Эта течка оказалась самой лучшей в её жизни, да весь этот день _лучший_ на её памяти, а Рей провела с Кайло меньше каких-то суток. Теперь она представить себе не может, как вернётся в свою холодную маленькую квартирку после того, как течка закончится; а та уже пошла на убыль, Рей чувствует это. Как она сможет вернуться на работу и игнорировать Кайло, помня, как он прикасался к ней, как он с ней обращался?

Сразу после того, как Кайло рассказал ей о метках запечатления, Рей забралась к нему на колени, и прежде чем течка свела её с ума, толстый член скользнул в неё, вырывая стоны из них обоих.

Покрутив бёдрами, Рей отдалась новизне ощущений, которыми он наполнял её в этой позиции. Медленно покачиваясь, она дышала так же тяжело, как и Кайло. Рей касалась его повсюду, исследовала широкие плечи и грудь, пока он целовал и покусывал её ладошки и предплечья, мягко придерживая бёдра и задавая неспешный ритм. Вскоре течка взяла над ней верх, и Рей задвигалась на нём жёстче. Совершенно забыв о травмах Кайло, оба яростно устремились к наслаждению. Теперь он держал её жёстче, контролируя каждое движение, и вскоре Рей последовала за ним через край удовольствия.

В течение следующего получаса узел сцепил их вместе, поэтому Кайло лениво поглаживал Рей по спине и бокам, оставляя поцелуи везде, куда только мог дотянуться. И лишь освободившись, они рискнули принять душ, желая освежиться.

Перед началом следующего обострения течки у них в запасе целый час или около того, но увидев член Кайло, твёрдый, мокрый, и готовый удовлетворить её снова, Рей не смогла сдержаться.

Мыльными руками коснувшись его тела, она вырвала из Кайло стон, и глаза его загорелись.

— Блять... Рей, ты провоцируешь охоту.

Она кивнула, и встав на носочки, поцеловала его шею, чувствуя, как Кайло прижимается к ней сильнее.

— А я чего, по-твоему, добиваюсь?

Рей зашипела, почувствовав впившуюся в кожу металлическую лангету, когда Кайло схватил её за бёдра, приподняв достаточно, чтобы трахнуть прямо напротив стены. Лизнув метку запечатления, он вклинился между её бёдер, вжимая Рей в плитку с каждым толчком. Она кончила дважды, прежде чем он излился в неё.

Кайло вытащил достаточно, чтобы узел не запер их вместе, потому что сцепка в душе — не слишком практичная вещь. Немного придя в себя, они неловко омыли друг друга, а после отправились вниз, намереваясь отыскать еду. 

По всей видимости, Кайло решил отовариться как следует, прежде чем появиться на её пороге, потому что Рей смогла отыскать большинство своих любимых продуктов. Не успев закончить трапезу, она почувствовала, как течка снова набирает обороты, и Кайло не нужно говорить об этом, потому что он тоже это чувствует. 

Он нагнул её над обеденным столом. Грудь прижалась к тёмному дереву, и Рей задохнулась, когда Кайло завёл её руки за спину, удерживая запястья на уровне поясницы и прижимая к столу. Другой рукой сжал плечо, и, вклинившись между её ног, расставил лодыжки пошире и толкнулся сзади. 

С этого ракурса он казался просто огромным. Рей вытянулась, свисая с края стола; она готова поклясться, что член с каждым толчком ударяется о стол прямо сквозь мышцы её живота. Едва ли в силах пошевелиться, будучи прижатой к столешнице и балансируя на пальцах ног, она совершенно неспособна принимать участие в процессе, пока Кайло рычал и стонал над ней. Каждый толчок это восхитительная пытка, и течная Рей с распростёртыми объятиями приветствовала Кайло, ушедшего в охоту. 

Она кончила мощно, и Рен мрачно рассмеялся, когда Рей посчитала, что он последует за ней. Наклонившись, он рывком поднял её за ногу повыше, пока пятка не прижалась к заднице, и погрузился в маленькую киску ещё глубже. 

— О, неужели моя сладкая маленькая омега всё ещё нуждается в порке... — усмехнулся он. — Не опускай ногу. 

Она кивнула. 

— Да, сэр. 

Затем он отпустил её лодыжку, и тут же резко опустил ладонь на мягкую округлость. Рей вскрикнула, киска запульсировала вокруг него, и Кайло засмеялся. 

— Знал, что тебе понравится. 

Чередуя глубокие толчки с мягкими жалящими шлепками и тяжелыми ударами, ему время от времени приходилось менять руки, потому что кожа на ладонях начинала гореть. Вытрахав из неё всю душу, Кайло заставил Рей кончить ещё дважды, от бесчисленных шлепков её задница стала ярко-красной. 

Когда она подняла вторую ногу в то же положение, позволяя обеим пяткам упереться в бёдра, Кайло, гордый до невозможности тем, что она доверилась ему, позволив удержать себя от падения, зашептал ей на ухо, восхищаясь тем, какой узкой теперь стала её киска. Кончив снова, Рей всхлипнула от удовольствия, её наслаждение хлынуло прямо по члену, заливая стол и капая на пол.

Без предупреждения он склонился к ней, дрожащей и обессиленной, и засадил по самые яйца. Узел уже освободился, в отличие от самого Кайло.

— Моя сладкая киса навела беспорядок... О, какая умница, брызнула специально для меня... — Он хмыкнул. — Моя умница.

Рей захныкала, и — она сама не понимала, откуда в ней это взялось — тихий голосок из самой глубины души нашептал ей...

— Да, только для тебя, папочка.

Она покраснела от смущения, но эти слова, казалось, понравились Кайло, потому как, вонзив зубы в её плечо, но не прокусив кожу, он, застонав, излился горячим потоком в её чувствительное тело. Задыхаясь, они распластались на столе. Отпустив её запястья, Кайло прижал Рей к своей груди, и прошептал на ухо.

— На этот раз я тебя прощу, но... Ты не будешь называть меня _папочкой_ до тех пор, пока не станешь моей парой и не удалишь имплант, — укусив её, голос Кайло стал глубже, когда он грубо добавил. — Поняла, киса?

Вся мокрая от пота — и не только — она кивнула, прижав щеку к деревянной столешнице. 

— Да, сэр.


	5. Возвращение домой

В течение следующих нескольких дней они только и делали, что трахались, ели, снова трахались, спали и трахались ещё больше. Как-то раз Кайло пришлось ответить на телефонный звонок, и Рей не переставала дразнить его на протяжении всего разговора. Рен не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, пока Рей скользила по члену влажными складочками, каждым своим движением заставляя его рвано выдыхать прямо в трубку. Ни на мгновение их не оставляла пьянящая сладострастная дымка.

Потихоньку временной период между обострениями становился всё дольше и дольше, поскольку течка начала угасать раньше, чем ожидалось. Наверное, это каким-то образом связано с постоянной готовностью и отменной способностью Кайло удовлетворять все её потребности, ведь предыдущие течки, через которые Рей проходила в одиночку, были сплошной катастрофой от начала до самого конца: она нуждалась в оргазмах каждые несколько часов, и продолжалось это до тех пор, пока гормоны в итоге не приходили в норму.

Гематомы и ссадины на теле Кайло постепенно заживали, окрашиваясь в неприятные оттенки жёлтого, красного, синего и фиолетового. Рей достаточно давно работала со спортсменами, поэтому вид сходивших синяков был ей не в новинку.

На исходе четвёртого дня, проведённого вместе, они в обнимку лежали на огромной кровати — Кайло на спине, а Рей у него под боком. В перерывах между неистовыми приступами ебли они проводили много времени болтая о всяких пустяках; смотрели фильмы — обычно прерываясь на бесконечные сексуальные раунды; а также больше и больше узнавали друг о друге. Всё это было до странности по-домашнему, и Кайло удивлялся тому, что был ничуть не против такого времяпрепровождения. Обычно он находился в гуще событий, будь то вечеринки, тренировки, интервью на телевидении или толпы ликующих поклонников. Но присутствие Рей успокаивало что-то в самой глубине его души, и Кайло перестал чувствовать необходимость во всех этих развлечениях.

Когда он почувствовал, как по её телу прошла дрожь, Рей всё ещё спала, положив голову ему на грудь. Несмотря на то, что сам он пылал жаром, словно печка, Кайло всё же убедился в том, что Рей укрыта как следует, и только после этого зарылся носом в её волосы. Глубоко вздохнув, он счастливо заурчал, почуяв запах своей пары, но вдруг понял, что её аромат изменился.

Течка закончилась.

Нужда, которая толкнула Рей в его объятия, заставляя её оставаться с ним на протяжении несколько дней, исчезла, и внезапно Кайло занервничал. Обняв её, он повернулся на бок, крепче прижимая спящую девушку к себе. Если Рей отвергнет его, Рен попросту сломается.

Её разбудили прикосновения и поцелуи Кайло. Он касался её обнажённого тела, причём делал это совершенно без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. Захихикав, Рей улыбнулась, совершенно не подозревая о том, что Кайло пытается запомнить ощущения от прикосновений к её коже, сохранить в памяти её вкус и запах. Просто на всякий случай.

Когда их губы слились в нежном поцелуе, Рей довольно и счастливо вздохнула. 

— Как твоя охота?

Кайло уже прошёл сквозь две волны, и вчера началась третья. Обычно стадии у Рена были средними, длились по двенадцать-восемнадцать часов и сопровождались пятью-десятью оргазмами, но с Рей они растянулись на целые сутки. 

Покачав головой, он слегка прикусил кожу на её шее прямо над меткой запечатления. 

— Закончилась, как и твоя течка.

Коснувшись губами ниже, он поцеловал метку и нежно прижался к ней зубами, будто оставить след навсегда было в его силах, стоит лишь укусить ещё раз. 

— Ты уже... ты подумала о том, чтобы принять мою метку? — Кайло неловко откашлялся, ненавидя то, как сильно поменялся его голос, изобличая крайнюю заинтересованность в ответе.

Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, Рей нежно провела ногтями по затылку и вниз по шее, отправляя по всему телу Кайло покалывающие волны удовольствия. 

— Да.

Небольшой пузырёк надежды начал расти прямо под рёбрами, и, по всей видимости, радость отпечаталась на его лице, потому что Рей тут же подняла руку в знак протеста. 

— Стой, это значит «да, я подумала», а не «да, я принимаю метку».

Пузырёк не лопнул, но определённо сдулся. Кайло замер в ожидании, но Рей, похоже, не собирается продолжать, поэтому он тыкнулся носом в её щёку, побуждая ответить. 

— И?

Во вздохе, сорвавшимся с её губ, прозвучала покорность, но в запахе Рей Кайло уловил нотки беспокойства.

— Мне нужно больше времени. Я не могу мыслить здраво, находясь в твоём доме и прижимаясь к твоему утреннему стояку под этим одеяльцем. Мне нужно провести несколько дней у себя. — Внезапно её рот превратился в сплошную линию. — В моей квартире, которую ты, кстати, приведёшь в порядок. ТЫ. А не тот, кого ты вздумаешь нанять.

Несмотря на боль, пронзившую его из-за её желания избежать прямого ответа, что само по себе ощущалось отказом, даже если Рей подразумевала, что это не так, Кайло не смог сдержать смешок.

— Что?

Она ткнула в него пальцем, губы растянулись в дразнящей и нахальной ухмылке. 

— Ты накосячил, тебе и исправлять, иначе ты никогда не научишься. — Её голос смягчился, а взгляд подсказывал, что это действительно важно. — А мне нужно, Кайло, чтобы ты научился.

Они ведь не запечатлены ещё, не женаты, и даже не состоят в серьезных отношениях, но что бы Рей ни попросила, Кайло выполнит любую её просьбу. В глубине души он знает, что это плохой знак, что он окажется у неё под каблуком в тот момент, когда они станут парой... но, как это ни странно, он совершенно не против такого расклада. Раньше он высмеивал Хакса за то, как тот души не чает в Фазме, постоянно угождая любым её капризам. Даже когда её нет рядом, Хакс всё равно отказывается от джина — своего любимого напитка, только потому, что Фазме неприятен его вкус, когда, вернувшись домой, Хакс лезет к ней целоваться. Но теперь очевидно, что Кайло ничем не лучше. 

— Ладно. Как скажешь.

Чуть позже они всё же возвращаются в её квартиру. Рей напялила на себя тренировочные шмотки Кайло — те, что остались у него ещё со школы, потому что вся её одежда оказалась изорвана в порыве страсти, а его спортивки и футболка оказались единственной одеждой, не висевшей на ней бесформенной кучей.

Кайло припарковался у её дома и начал выгружать из внедорожника вещи, которые упаковал в день похищения: всё барахло было напрочь забыто, пока они с Рей трахались, как кролики. Она, кстати, оказалась достаточно добра, помогая Рену занести вещи внутрь, потому что чем меньше он будет светиться на улице, тем меньше шанс, что его кто-то заметит, узнает и растрезвонит прессе.

Рей слонялась по квартире, пока Кайло разгребал срач, который сам же учинил. Изредка она направляла его, указывая на места, где изначально размещались те или иные вещи, но в основном пыталась разобраться с тем фактом, что, по большому счёту, она выпала из реальности практически на целую неделю. Подключив свой телефон к зарядке, Рей дождалась, пока он оживёт, после чего начала проверять сообщения и перезванивать людям, чьи пропущенные звонки ожидали её внимания.

Первым в этом списке был Финн, который оставил ей не менее сорока семи смс, одно другого краше, и шестнадцать голосовых, прослушав которые Рей обеспокоилась и нехило так запаниковала. После рассылки смс всем своим близким, то есть тем трём людям, которые приходились ей друзьями, она набрала Финна.

Он ответил после первого гудка.

— Боже мой, Рей, где тебя черти носят?! Я так переживал! Позвонил на стадион, мне сказали, что ты заболела, но дома тебя нет, и на звонки ты не отвечаешь — хотя на мои звонки ты отвечаешь всегда, ты же знаешь, как я волнуюсь, когда...

Рей засмеялась — звук вышел хриплым, потому что Кайло целую неделю заставлял её орать как не в себя — и перебила друга.

— Я знаю, знаю, мне правда жаль. У меня течка началась, поэтому пришлось пропасть на время.

Шокированный вздох Финна из трубки разнёсся по квартире, и Рей знала, что Кайло прекрасно всё слышит. 

— Ты в порядке? Тебя обидел кто-то? Что-нибудь нужно, принести чего? — Финн едва остановился перевести дух. — До сих пор забыть не могу прошлый раз, когда ты заработала обезвоживание и похудела килограмм на десять.

— Нет, нет, я в порядке, клянусь. Я... — Рей прикусила губу, намеренно не глядя на мужчину, который в эту самую секунду пытается сложить и повесить одежду в шкаф. — Мне кое-кто подсобил.

Ответом ей послужила пауза. Такая долгая, что ей пришлось проверить, не сбросился ли звонок.

— Финн?

В трубке раздался такой громкий вопль, от которого Рей дёрнулась, убрав телефон подальше от уха, на расстоянии выслушивая разглагольствования друга.

— Что!? Почему ты _мне_ не позвонила? Ты же знаешь, я бы позаботился о тебе! Ты ж моя лучшая девочка, — услышав это, Кайло гневно зарычал, и глянув на него, Рей указала на кучу одежды, которую ему всё ещё следовало убрать. Рен надулся, а Финн, тем временем, продолжал вопить.

— Кто он, я его знаю? Что за парень? Он воспользовался тобой? Я убью его, Рей, ты знаешь, я... Ну, я попрошу По сделать это, но какая к чёрту разница! Хочешь, чтобы я отвёз тебя к доктору? Если он тебя хотя бы пальцем тронул, я позвоню копам. Я помогу тебе написать заявление, и...

— Финн!

Рей знала его с тех пор, как им было шестнадцать и они жили в одной приёмной семье. Финн помог ей преодолеть первую течку, слава Богу, он — бета, и по сей день оба держали этот опыт в секрете. Они были ближе, чем друзья и, наверное, ближе, чем некоторые братья и сёстры, но ничего большего между ними не было и быть не могло. С самого раннего возраста Финн знал, что он гей.

Когда он встретил своего жениха По, альфу-футболиста из конкурирующей команды, поначалу тот стал для Рей проблемой. Он видел в ней конкурентку, соперницу за внимание Финна, но, в конце концов, успокоился, доказав любимому свою преданность. Настолько, что Рей разрешила Финну рассказать По о своей разновидности, но только после того, как молодые люди пометили друг друга и обручились. И даже после этого По не разрешалось рыскать вокруг неё во время течки, не потому, что ему не доверяли, ещё как доверяли, но Финн и Рей не желали искушать судьбу. 

Финн замолчал, и она вздохнула. 

— Я же сказала, всё в порядке. Просто... кое-что произошло, и мы застряли у него дома. Как только я улажу все дела, ты сможешь прийти и убедиться в этом сам. Можешь даже По притащить, если хочешь.

Услышав знакомое имя, Кайло дёрнулся в её сторону, убийственно глядя на трубку, зажатую в руке Рей. Подойдя ближе, он практически навис над ней.

— По? По Дэмерон, из _Повстанцев_?

Финн ахнул.

— Рей, это он? Он что, всё ещё с тобой? Боже мой, малышка, мы сейчас спасём тебя!

— Чёрт, нет, нет, Финн! 

Рей выпрямилась, но было слишком поздно. Финн повесил трубку, и ни он, ни По не отвечали, пока она отчаянно пыталась дозвониться до них обоих. Поднявшись с кресла, она толкнула Кайло в сторону входной двери. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, прежде чем они доберутся сюда…

Но он упёрся, и, как ни пыталась, Рей не смогла сдвинуть его с места.

— Нет! По — альфа, и я не хочу, чтобы он к тебе приближался, а этого Финна я даже знать не знаю!

— Клянусь, если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, я никогда тебя не приму. 

Рей ненавистно использовать ультиматумы, но она не желает, чтобы По и Кайло сцепились в её квартире. А они определенно начнут драку, ведь По со всей серьёзностью принимает её за сестру Финна и сам относится к ней, как к младшей сестричке. Рей даже не сомневается в том, что Финн его накрутит; По ощетинится, готовый встать на её защиту, а Кайло и без того готов убивать, хотя до сих пор не совсем оклемался после последней стычки.

Кайло Рен не привык отказываться от боя или отступать перед каким бы то ни было альфой. Он едва не вибрировал от напряжения и разрывающего напополам внутреннего конфликта, но, стиснув зубы, всё же схватил ключи и шагнул к двери. 

— Хорошо... но я хочу, чтобы ты позвонила мне сегодня вечером. Никаких оправданий.

— Ладно, хорошо, топай уже! 

Он набычился, но всё же наклонился поцеловать её в макушку — нежное прикосновение резко контрастировало с тем, как резко он хлопнул дверью и зашагал по коридору.


	6. Семья

Когда Рей вышла из душа, друзья уже поджидали её, ведь у Финна имелся запасной ключ от её квартиры. Ей пришлось смыть с себя запах Кайло и надеяться на то, что в квартире не слишком-то сильно пахнет альфой, ведь в противном случае, уловив на ней его аромат, друзья в миг раскусят случившееся и, не выслушав, сотворят что-нибудь необдуманное.

Рей натянула на себя мешковатую толстовку (которая, она надеялась, скроет след от укуса) и лосины. Расчесав мокрые волосы и сев на диван, она послала друзьям робкую улыбку, пытаясь вести себя непринужденно.

— Привет, ребят…

Финн глядел на неё выжидающе, а вот По не проявил такой утончённости. 

— С кем ты была, Рей?

Она поморщилась. 

— Не могу сказать.

Обменявшись взглядами, мужчины, словно перед этим практиковались, одновременно наклонились вперёд.

— Просто расскажи, и мы поможем тебе, — ласково сказал Финн, и Рей тепло улыбнулась ему.

— Не нужна мне никакая помощь. Если бы ты выслушал меня по телефону, мы бы уже прояснили всё, и тебе не пришлось бы приходить. 

По усмехнулся, в карих глазах блеснуло веселье.

— Ага, будто бы Финн мог успокоиться не взглянув на тебя. Не смеши.

В раздражении Рей пожала плечами.

— Я в порядке, клянусь. Разве по мне не видно?

Рей усмехнулась, но взгляд По моментально остановился на отметине на её шее.

— Ты была с альфой... — низким голосом медленно произнёс он, и Финн тут же подобрался, увидев след от укуса.

— Рей!

Покраснев, она кивнула, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая свои коленки.

В следующее мгновение Финн опустился на диван рядом с ней. На лице друга отпечаталась вселенская грусть.

— Чёрт... мне так жаль, Рей, я должен был уберечь тебя. Знаю, какими уродами могут быть альфы.

Будучи подростком, Финн на протяжении долгого времени подвергался издёвкам со стороны альф, и когда По впервые начал проявлять к нему интерес, это стало немалой проблемой. Дразнили Финна из-за того, что он — гей, а ещё из-за того, что он был приёмным ребёнком, но главным образом потому, что он являлся лёгкой мишенью. Будучи бетой, Финн был слишком покорным.

По нахмурился, глядя на своего жениха. 

— Эй!

— Я не про тебя, мой медвежонок, ты само совершенство, — небрежно и быстро заверил любимого Финн, и По, посвящённый в несчастливую историю своего жениха, удовлетворился ответом. — С кем ты была? Вы запечатлелись?

Заправив прядь волос за ухо, Рей пожала плечами. 

— Он хочет этого, но во время течки отметить его в ответ не позволил.

Финн и По снова обменялись взглядами. Заметив молчаливый диалог друзей, Рей сузила глаза.

— Завязывайте уже, что с лицами? 

Финн устроился на диване поудобнее, притянул Рей к себе поближе и занялся её волосами. По взял контроль над беседой. 

— Ну... даже не зная этого парня, это... хорошо... я думаю. 

Финн прошёлся расчёской по тёмным волосам подруги и начал заплетать косу, которую в итоге закрепил резинкой с её запястья.

Рей кивнула. 

— Ага. За исключением нескольких раз, когда он включал босса и становился чересчур требовательным, он оказался... довольно хорошим. — Она тихонько засмеялась. — Никогда бы не подумала, что он может быть _таким_. Всё время, с самой подписи контракта, он был ужасно самоуверенным ублюдком!

Финн замер. 

— Рей... он игрок Первого Порядка?

Она не осмелилась встретиться взглядом с По, и вместо этого с удвоенным усердием стала расправлять рукава толстовки. 

— Эм... да? Что само по себе ещё одна огромная проблема, с моей работой и... 

Финн ахнул. 

— Я знаю, кто это! — По вздёрнул брови, а Рей оглянулась через плечо, с удивлением глядя на друга. — Кайло Рен, верно?

Выражение лица Рей выдало её с головой. По фыркнул, с недовольным рыком плюхнувшись в соседнее кресло. 

— О, чёрт возьми, только не он!

В один голос с ним Рей воскликнула: — Как ты узнал?

Финн вытащил из кармана телефон. 

— Несколько дней назад это показывали по всем новостям. Рен выбил дерьмо из какого-то копа. Сначала опубликовали только запись с нательной камеры офицера, но потом объявился адвокат Рена, и, очевидно, на той записи кое-чего не хватало. Вот, смотри!

Включив видео с сайта новостного шоу, которое освещало жизнь знаменитостей, Финн передал телефон Рей. 

_Запись показывала драку двух мужчин, которая сопровождалась рычанием и хрипами; видео получилось тёмным и размытым, но в кадре несколько раз отчетливо мелькало лицо Кайло._

_Когда запись с камеры оборвалась, слово взял ведущий новостей._

_— Это видео обнародовали ранним утром, когда полиция призвала к аресту звёздного защитника Первого Порядка — Кайло Рена. Однако его адвокат отказался разглашать местонахождение своего подзащитного, и вскоре выяснилось, что в этом деле всё не так однозначно, как кажется на первый взгляд._  
  
_Следующее видео записано на камеру мобильного телефона, и на нём ясно видно, как Кайло разговаривает с офицером через закрытое окно._

_— могу этого сделать. У моей пары течка, и я должен отвезти её домой._

_За стеклом, приглушающим голос офицера, видно движение._

_— У вас омег..._

_Голос Кайло, громкий и ясный в сравнении с голосом офицера, обрывает мужчину на полуслове._

_— Меня зовут Кайло Рен. Номер моего водительского удостоверения — *биииип*. Номер телефона моего адвоката — *биииип*. Вы представляете угрозу для моей пары, и я намерен её защищать. — Цифры подверглись цензуре, но остальные слова прозвучали чётко и ясно._

_Затем раздался звук разбитого стекла, и телефон с грохотом упал на землю, когда Кайло выскочил из машины. Редакторы новостной студии поставили драку на перемотку, поскольку запись с камеры копа показала случившееся во всей красе, в то время как камера телефона, кроме приглушенных звуков и краешка автомобиля, не выдала ничего нового. Но даже в тусклом свете фар было заметно разбитое окно. Кадры замедлились, и снимающая с земли камера уловила подошедшего Кайло, открывающего дверь автомобиля._

_Он что-то прошептал. Всего одно слово, которое камера не смогла уловить, но всё остальное, сказанное им, в звенящей тишине слышалось прекрасно._

_— Малышка, ты в порядке?_

_— Кайло... так больно! — Женский голос сопровождался тихими звуками тревоги и возбуждения._

_— Знаю, котёнок... почти дома._

_Кайло ещё мгновение пробыл у открытой двери, склонившись над внедорожником, прежде чем закрыть машину и выйти из кадра. Вдалеке раздался его голос, призывающий на помощь офицеру, после чего Кайло вернулся, поднял телефон и сел в машину. На фоне отчётливо звучали стоны и всхлипы._

_Видео оборвалось, и на экране возник ведущий новостей._

_— В свете новых кадров полиция отозвала свою просьбу о немедленной сдачи властям Кайло Рена. Имя офицера не разглашается, но полиция выпустила заявление о том, что происшествие будет расследоваться очень тщательно._

_— Теперь внимание общественности сосредоточилось на таинственной женщине, появившейся на видео. До этого случая Кайло Рен оставался незапечатлённым холостяком. Фанаты взрывают интернет, отчаянно желая узнать, кому же удалось украсть сердце печально известного плохиша-футболиста._

Стоило записи закончиться, Рей покраснела и спрятала лицо в ладонях, прекрасно зная, что на записи — она. Весь мир слышал, как она умоляет, чтобы её трахнули. Единственным спасением оказалась её анонимность, но похоже, люди пытаются это исправить. У неё, вероятно, не так много времени. 

— Господи...

Финн только усмехнулся. 

— Некоторые люди злятся, но остальные думают, что это очень романтично. 

Судя по тону, он явно соглашался с « _романтической_ » интерпретацией, и Рей застонала. Видео, против её воли, произвело на неё сильное впечатление. Нечто первобытное внутри неё находилось в восторге от той свирепости, с которой Кайло встал на её защиту. И пусть Рей воочию видела последствия его поступка, всё же запись согрела её изнутри.

Прижав подушку к груди, она положила на неё подбородок и глянула на друзей, которые стали ей настоящей семьёй.

— И что мне делать?


	7. Calling an Audible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling an Audible — футбольный сленг, обозначающий смену тактики игры прямо во время матча.

Кайло пришлось покинуть квартиру, но оставаться на парковке ему никто не запрещал. Заставить себя уйти подальше он просто не мог, особенно когда ненавистный ему альфа и какой-то неизвестный хрен с горы собрались припереться повидать его пару. Ему хочется быть рядом, просто на всякий случай. Именно поэтому Кайло заныкался в своей тачке и залип в телефон; не способный оставить Рей, он чувствовал себя сумасшедшим сталкером. После целой недели, проведённой с ней, на телефоне Рена скопились сообщения от Хакса, тренера, помощника тренера, менеджера команды, адвоката команды, командного агента по рекламе, его собственного агента и ещё тонны неизвестных номеров. Но Рену всё это откровенно до пизды.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы перезвонить хоть кому-нибудь, он принялся играть во FuriousFowl, не сводя с жилого комплекса пристального взгляда. Прошло меньше пятнадцати минут с тех пор, как Рей силком выперла его из дома, и вот он видит, как к подъезду подходит По Дэмерон вместе с мелким чернокожим парнем, который, догадался Кайло, и есть Финн. 

Ебучий По Дэмерон в ебучем образе хорошего парня. В то время, как Кайло именовали плохишом-футболистом (чего он терпеть не мог, но своим недовольством только поддерживал марку), По называли золотым мальчиком. Он почти такой же здоровенный, как и сам Кайло — с идеальной причёской, загорелой кожей, по которой прутся тёлки, с яркой белоснежной улыбкой, тёмными глазами и кокетливой натурой, благодаря которой у него поклонниц выше крыши. В довесок ко всему прочему, По обожает маму Кайло, а Лея принимает его за второго сына.

По играет в команде матери Кайло, в Повстанцах. Как Рей познакомилась с ним? Он — игрок конкурирующей команды, так с чего она с ним в таких хороших отношениях? Неужели он запал на неё? Может, он флиртовал с Рей? Он знает, где она живет. А что, если бы По нашёл её раньше, чем Кайло? Несмотря на жаркое солнце, бьющее сквозь лобовое стекло, Рен вздрогнул. По в курсе, что Рей — омега? От этой мысли Кайло зарычал. 

А что насчёт второго, которому Рей позвонила очертя голову? Ебучий Финн. Кайло даже не нужно узнавать его поближе, чтобы понять, как сильно он его ненавидит. Это Кайло должен быть тем, кому Рей звонит первым делом. Конечно, он закрыл глаза на тот факт, что именно из-за него ей пришлось обзванивать друзей, и что в это время он находился с ней под одной крышей. Манера её общения с Финном не давала ему покоя. Кайло желает, чтобы она общалась таким образом только с ним одним. Он хочет звонить ей, говоря: _привет, это я_ , и чтобы она мгновенно понимала, кто находится на том конце провода; и если вдруг у неё возникнет проблема, он хочет быть единственным, кому она звонит по этому поводу.

Швырнув телефон на пассажирское сиденье, он сжал руль, чувствуя, как скрипит под руками оплётка. Стараясь успокоиться, Рен глубоко вздохнул, но тут же понял, что от этого только хуже. Заднее сиденье до сих пор пропитано запахом возбуждения Рей, и даже спустя столько дней, в течение который машина пустовала на парковке перед домом, пока они трахались, этот аромат, казалось, заполнил салон целиком и полностью. Вероятно, он никогда не выветрится. Раздражённо рыкнув, он провёл рукой по волосам и скривился от боли, стоило задеть наложенные швы.

Забавно, но пока он доставлял удовольствие Рей, раны словно затянулись раньше срока. Зато сейчас он испытывает ужасную боль, чувствуя, что возвращение в активную команду откладывается на неопределённый срок. Боль распространилась даже на зажившее колено.

К тому времени, как зазвонил телефон, Рен уже больше получаса не сводил взгляда с двери в подъезд, мучаясь от собственных страданий, физической и эмоциональной боли. Он почти проигнорировал жужжащую трубку, но привычка вынудила его взглянуть на экран. _Рей Джексон_. Схватив телефон, он едва не уронил его, судорожно пытаясь ответить на звонок. 

— Ты в порядке?

В её судорожном вздохе послышалось раздражённое веселье. 

— Эй... знаю, что ты, скорее всего, на полпути к дому, но... можешь вернуться? Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, конечно, милая, сейчас буду! — выскочив из машины, Кайло даже не подумал отключиться. Забежав в здание и перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, он продолжал слушать, как Рей что-то бормочет в трубку. 

Стоило ему постучать в дверь, в телефоне раздалось эхо. 

— Господи, Кайло, ты что, на лестнице ждал?

— Нет, на парковке. — Звонок прервался, и он мог поклясться, что слышит в гудках её раздражение. Дверь распахнулась без промедления.

Переступив через порог, Кайло зарычал. 

— Ты даже в глазок не посмотрела. Что, если бы я был каким-то сумасшедшим? 

Глядя на Рей, он заметил, как она закатывает глаза, прежде чем пробормотать — Отлично. Ещё один.

Когда из глубины квартиры раздался знакомый глубокий голос, Рен почувствовал, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

— Думаю, ты считаешься за сумасшедшего.

Кайло так обрадовался звонку и приглашению от Рей, что совершенно забыл о По и Финне, которые так и не вышли из подъезда. Обернувшись, он инстинктивно заслонил её собой и увидел По, который растянулся на диване так, словно делал это уже тысячу раз; рядом с Дэмероном сидел его дружок. 

Не отрывая глаз от По — мелкий пацанёнок не представлял угрозы — Кайло отступил назад, удерживая Рей позади себя. Обернувшись, он спросил у неё: — Ты в порядке? Они ничего не сделали?

— Да, в порядке. Они бы меня не обидели. — Рей вздохнула и оттолкнула Кайло, пытаясь обойти его, но Рен не уступил, продолжая заслонять её собой. — Чёрт возьми, Кайло, сдвинься! 

Она снова толкнула его, и, охнув, Кайло покорно шагнул в сторону, но тут же последовал за Рей, буквально дыша ей в затылок. Обернувшись, она глянула на него через плечо, но Кайло едва ли обратил на это внимание, не сводя пристального взгляда с мужчин, сидящих напротив. Рей посмотрела на свободное местечко рядом с Финном, куда она села бы непременно, будь это вечер просмотра фильмов, а Кайло не было бы рядом. Почему-то у девушки возникло чувство, будто всё это плохо закончится. Поэтому она села в свободное кресло и попыталась умерить раздражение от того, что Кайло, едва устроившись рядом с ней, раздвинул ноги и скрестил руки на груди самым агрессивным образом из всех, что ей когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Обратив внимание на друзей, Рей заметила, что Финн выглядит удивлённым и взволнованным, в то время как По, вроде бы расслабленный с виду, не спускает с Кайло напряжённого взгляда. Эти двое — словно быки, сцепившиеся рогами.

— О, Господи, завязывайте уже!

Швырнув в По диванную подушку, Рей шлёпнула Кайло по ноге, положив конец этим гляделкам. По увернулся от удара, а Кайло дёрнулся, глядя на неё с удивлением. 

— По Дэмерон, Кайло Рен. Полагаю, вы друг с другом уже знакомы. Кайло, это Финн Шторм. А теперь — можете расслабиться. 

Наступила неловкая пауза, ведь никто из присутствующих не представлял, что делать дальше. К счастью, Финн, который не в силах держать язык за зубами, когда тревожное расстройство берёт над ним верх, заполнил гнетущую тишину. 

— Итак, Кайло... Ты хочешь запечатлеться с моей сестрой?

Обратив внимание на Финна, в течении долгого времени Кайло молча сверлил его взглядом. Рей чувствовала, как беспокойство друга возрастает с каждой пройденной секундой, но, наконец, Кайло ответил. 

— Да. Если она мне позволит. Ты её брат?

Финн вспыхнул. 

— О, да, ну... типа того, — Словно только осознав их с Рей непохожесть, Финн смущённо пожал плечами. — Мы росли вместе в приёмной семье и вроде как усыновили друг друга. Я не знаю, как много ты знаешь о... Рассказала ли тебе Рей... — Теперь он покраснел. — Блин, Конфетка, он ведь в курсе?

С обнадёживающей улыбкой Рей кивнула.

— Да, кое о чём я ему рассказала.

Финн вздохнул с облегчением, но Кайло уже переключил внимание на По. 

— Брат, ясно. Но ты что здесь забыл?

По ухмыльнулся. 

— Я приехал вместе с Финном. Мы с Рей — друзья, но скоро станем ещё ближе.

Кайло почувствовал, как всё его тело сковывает напряжение; Финн и Рей начали говорить одновременно.

— По-родственному, а не... 

— Не так...

— Он имел ввиду...

— Чёрт возьми, По!

— Потому что, когда он женится... 

Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Кайло кинулся навстречу По, схватил его за рубашку и стащил с дивана. В глазах у Дэмерона промелькнула вспышка удовольствия, и, зарычав, Рен замахнулся, собираясь дать ему по роже, но голос Рей вырвал его из транса.

— Если ты ударишь его, между нами всё кончено, Кайло! Слышишь меня?

Оскалившись, он посмотрел на неё, а затем на ухмылку По. Этот гадёныш ведь только этого и добивается: Кайло ударит его, и тогда Рей наверняка порвёт с ним раз и навсегда. От одной лишь мысли об этом Рена обдало морозом. Швырнув По обратно на диван, Кайло услышал громкий скрип пружин. 

Тяжело дыша, он сгрёб Рей в охапку, едва ли обращая внимания на её протесты, и потащил в спальню. Уже на пороге она выглянула из-за его плеча и крикнула Финну: — Заставь По вести себя прилично!

Захлопнул за собой дверь, Кайло опустил Рей на ноги и уткнулся носом ей в шею, крепко прижимая её к своей груди. 

— Прости. Прости, котёнок... Я просто... 

Рей вздохнула. Кайло ведь не виноват — По спровоцировал эту ситуацию. К сожалению, По ненавидит Кайло из-за того, что он прекратил общение со своей матерью. По любит Лею как родную, и теперь-то Рей вспомнила, как несколько раз По чихвостил Кайло за глаза. Если бы она только вспомнила об этом прежде, чем пригласить Кайло обратно. Ей следовало поговорить с По, заставить его пообещать вести себя хорошо, но Финн и Лея — единственные, кто имеет над ним подобную власть.

— Ты не виноват. По нарочно всё это устроил. Он не хочет, чтобы я становилась твоей парой, поэтому ведёт себя как идиот. Но если тебе от этого станет легче — Финн считает тебя романтиком. — Усмехнувшись, она забормотала себе под нос. — Что, в принципе, логично, глянь только, с кем он трахается. Он обожает все эти альфа-закидоны.

Кайло вздрогнул, пытливо глядя на неё, пока разум переваривал сказанные ею слова. 

— Ты... ты хочешь со мной запечатлеться? 

— Пока нет, но... — она сглотнула. Всю прошлую неделю Кайло был так мил, защищал её и заботился о ней. Рей до сих пор под впечатлением от видео, которое показал ей Финн, и, несмотря на протесты По о том, что в конечном счёте он бросит её, Финн, наоборот, встал на сторону Кайло. Поэтому Рей собиралась не торопить события, а попытаться найти компромисс между запечатлением и расставанием. — Я хочу попробовать... встречаться, может быть?

— Конечно, всё, что захочешь. — взяв её лицо в ладони, Кайло нежно поцеловал Рей, но затем углубил поцелуй, впившись в неё настойчивее, из-за чего её губы чуть припухли и покраснели, а щёки налились румянцем. Ему отлично известно, что попытка заняться сексом, пока в гостиной находятся посторонние, не выгорит, и всё же Кайло просто необходимо ощутить комфорт, который предлагает её тело. Инстинкты зашкаливают, и хотя разумом он понимает, что Рей хочет с ним встречаться, его животная ипостась не различает прогресса, всё ещё считая, что омегу нужно убедить более жёстким методом. — Мы можем... мне нужна... мне нужна минутка, а после вернёмся. Я буду... — Кайло стиснул зубы, и Рей почувствовала, как он напрягся, произнося следующие слова. — Добр к По.

Она кивнула, успокаивающе поглаживая его по голове.

— Если По будет вести себя отвратительно, я разрешу тебе его ударить.

Склонив голову набок, Кайло посмотрел на неё с улыбкой.

— Да?

— Да. — наклонившись вперёд, Рей ухмыльнулась и поцеловала его в районе груди.

— Боже, ты просто совершенство. — промурлыкал Кайло, потеревшись щекой о её макушку и вдохнув запах Рей.

***

Каким-то образом Финну удалось урезонить По, потому что когда Кайло и Рей вышли из спальни, игрок Повстанцев извинился. После этого беседа пошла... ни хорошо, ни плохо. Конечно, никто больше не дрался, поэтому неестественный и неловкий разговор можно было считать успешным.

Кайло так и не успокоился из-за По, потому что нахождение постороннего альфы рядом с его омегой было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но по крайней мере драться с ним он больше не пытался. Да и информация о том, что По и Финн связаны, помолвлены и собираются пожениться весной, явно не оказалась лишней. Тем вечером они разошлись без каких-либо безумств.

Но последующие несколько дней оказались тяжёлыми как для Кайло, так и для Рей.

Во-первых, Рей взбешена из-за того, что Кайло без остановки давит на неё, уговаривая уволиться. Мол, слишком много альф в команде. Плюс к этому все эти альфы и без того косятся на неё, потому что они вместе с Кайло брали отгулы в одно и то же время. В-общем, вокруг сквозило сплошное напряжение.

Во-вторых, полиция не давала Рену прохода, требуя, чтобы он сдал имя женщины, которая находилась в машине во время его драки с копом, заявляя, что она — свидетель. Он не сказал и слова, зная, что если проболтается полиции, СМИ будут в курсе в течение часа, а Кайло не желает, чтобы кто-то когда-нибудь прознал о том, что Рей — омега. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не сможет её защитить, что значит они должны запечатлеться, а она — забеременеть. 

В-третьих, СМИ преследовали Кайло, вылавливая его на стадионе после тренировок. Репортёры допрашивали всех, кого видели входящими и выходящими из спорткомплекса. Журналисты следовали за ним домой, обрывая телефон и днём, и ночью. Некоторое время они преследовали всех женщин, которые приходили и уходили со стадиона, но из этого ничего не вышло.

Из-за того, что он вынужден держаться от Рей подальше, сохраняя в тайне их отношения, Кайло бесится всё больше и больше. Он желает заботиться о ней и прикасаться без опаски. Он хочет каждый вечер возвращаться домой вместе с ней.

Что касается Рей, она скучает по теплу в постели, скучает по прикосновениям и, с удивлением понимает она, скучает по его глубокой привязанности. Даже если порой эта самая привязанность её душит. Но, надеется Рей, Кайло сможет научиться вести себя немного по-другому. Он ведь старается.

Последней каплей оказался Сноук, который вызвал Кайло в свой кабинет, поставив перед ним ультиматум. 

— Сдай имя девушки и откажись от неё как от своей пары, иначе вылетишь из команды. В Первом Порядке нет места запечатлённым альфам. 

Кайло отказался. 

— Вы не можете вышвырнуть меня только потому что у меня появилась пара. — усмехнулся он. Существуют законы, защищающие статус запечатления, а если Сноук попытается — ему конец. Кайло знает, что ради безопасности Рей сожжёт мир дотла, если потребуется. — И я бы никогда не раскрыл омегу, оставив её без защиты, тем более собственную пару. 

С того момента дела стали хуже, хотя Кайло сдержался от физического контакта со старым мешком с костями. Вместо этого, едва покинув кабинет Сноука, он позвонил Хаксу и своему агенту, сказав обоим о том, что его уволили, и они сразу же взялись за дело.

Освободив собственный шкафчик, Кайло направился в кабинет физиотерапии, чтобы забрать Рей. Больше нет смысла держать их отношения в секрете, ведь едва ли он позволит ей остаться здесь в одиночестве. А стоит им одновременно уйти из команды, правда мигом вскроется. Между ними случилась ужасная ссора, когда Рей отстаивала своё желание вернуться, и Кайло уступил лишь только потому, что мог быть рядом с ней. Поэтому теперь он не горел желанием возвращаться к этому разговору.

Войдя в кабинет, Кайло не нашёл и следа Рей, поэтому начал собирать её вещи и очищать рабочий стол.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Кайло обернулся, и, конечно же, Рей, скрестив руки на груди, стояла в дверях своего кабинета, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу и с разъярённым выражением на лице.

— Нам пора.

Она зарычала, потирая виски. 

— Нет, мы уже говорили об этом. Я не брошу работу только потому, что... 

Схватив её за плечи, Кайло втащил Рей в кабинет, после чего захлопнул дверь. 

— Нет, я серьёзно, Рей. Сноук уволил меня, потому что я отказался выдать твоё имя и отречься от тебя. К вечеру я потеряю доступ на стадион, и у меня такое чувство, что Сноук знает о тебе. Он что-нибудь сделает, а я не смогу тебя защитить.

Рей уставилась на него. 

— Он тебя уволил? — несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, Рей не могла найти нужных слов. — Он не... Он не может этого сделать, разве нет? Я имею в виду, «Закон о защите запечатления»...

Покачав головой, Кайло оборвал её на полуслове, передав ей спортивную сумку, взятую в одном из шкафчиков. 

— Да, Хакс уже занимается этим, но сейчас мне нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Забирай всё, что считаешь нужным.

Рей оглядела офис, который принадлежал ей на протяжении последних двух лет. 

— Но... мне нужна эта работа, Кайло. Не все из нас миллионеры, вышедшие из семьи мультимиллионеров.

Прекратив смахивать с полок сертификаты, степени и награды, Кайло глянул на Рей и понял, что она психует. 

— Детка, — он бросил сумку и обнял её. — Я позабочусь о тебе, ты можешь переехать ко...

Ударив его по груди, она мигом выскользнула из объятий.

— Только не снова! Мы уже говорили об этом, я не хочу, чтобы ты за меня платил!

Желание продолжить спор — зашкаливает; каждый инстинкт в нём кричит о том, что нужно как можно скорее взять на себя ответственность за её жизнь. Но из-за этого они уже собачились, и упрямая маленькая омега победила. Ну, хорошо, что Кайло адаптируется без труда, и теперь самое время поменять тактику. 

— Милая, ты чертовски хороший специалист, и любая команда будет счастлива заполучить тебя. Чёрт, да между мной и По, уверен, мы сможем за минуту убедить Повстанцев нанять тебя. Мы разберёмся с этим попозже.

Слегка наклонившись, Кайло заглянул Рей в глаза. Выражение её лица говорило о том, что она всё ещё пытается сопротивляться.

— Но прямо сейчас нужно поменять тактику. Нам нужно идти. Сейчас же. — Она до сих пор колеблется, и Кайло морщится, пытаясь успокоиться. — Рей, я серьёзно. Ты можешь пойти сама или я вынесу тебя отсюда. Когда дело касается твоей безопасности, меня мало волнует твоя злость.

Она слишком долго не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, и Кайло знает, что потеряет её. Если ему придётся забросить Рей на плечо, она больше никогда не захочет его видеть. Он мог бы... жить с этим, лишь бы она была жива и здорова... Возможно... он не будет счастлив, но... она ведь останется в безопасности.

Когда он поправил ремень на плече, собираясь сгрести её в охапку, она, наконец, ответила.

— Ладно. Дай только я кое-что заберу. — поспешив к картотеке, она вытащила толстый и ничем непримечательный конверт, положила его в сумку вместе с несколькими безделушками со стола. — Идём.

По пути они столкнулись с несколькими членами команды и персоналом на выходе; большинство просто не обратили на них внимания, но кое-кто умудрился послать Кайло понимающую ухмылку. Один парень показал Кайло большой палец, на что Рен заставил себя улыбнуться, вместо того, чтобы оторвать пацану голову.

Выйдя на улицу, он направил её к своему внедорожнику. 

— За твоей машиной мы кого-нибудь пришлём.

Рей ни за что в этом не признается, но ей нравится, когда он говорит о них "мы", словно они — команда, замешанная во всём этом вместе. И это немножко успокаивает в ней раздражение от того, что он контролирует её жизнь. Не полностью, но какую-то часть. Поэтому она садится к нему в машину, и после того, как пристёгивается, Кайло давит на газ и с визгом срывается с места, направляясь домой.


	8. Четыре судьбоносные полосы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы дабкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск

Едва оказавшись за стенами своего дома, Кайло без оглядки швырнул сумки на пол и подхватил Рей на руки.

— Спасибо... — прошептал он ей в макушку, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковывающее плечи, постепенно сходит на нет, ведь Рей, наконец-то, в его объятиях — в полной безопасности, окружённая заборами и стенами его территории. И неважно, что дом его — просто особняк на холмах, а не акры обширного поместья, в котором он вырос; в представлении Кайло всё идеально: его пара у него дома.

Нежно целуя её лицо и волосы, он тихо заурчал от удовольствия, едва она выдохнула тихое: — Я соскучилась.

Кивнув, он накрыл ртом исчезающую метку на её шее, а стоило ей замурлыкать от его прикосновения, Кайло улыбнулся.

— Мне нужно позаботиться о моей маленькой омеге. 

И это — единственное предупреждение, которое она получила, прежде чем он закинул её себе на плечо и хлопнул по попе, стоило ей взвизгнуть от неожиданности.

— Кайло!

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он усмехнулся, чувствуя, как Рей вцепилась в него, страшась свалиться на пол. Распахнув двери в спальню, Кайло с довольной ухмылкой усадил Рей на здоровенную кровать. Несколько мгновений он не мог оторвать от неё глаз, наслаждаясь видом своей пары, находящейся в окружении одеял и подушек. И несмотря на выражение её лица, говорившее об удивлении вкупе с раздражением от его выходки, здесь ей было самое место.

— Переезжай ко мне. — не успев вовремя прикусить язык, Кайло позволил словам торопливо сорваться с губ. — Забей, не отвечай. Забудь, что я сказал.

Скинув кроссовки, Рен шагнул к шкафу, старательно избегая её взгляда, ведь он знал наверняка, что на лице Рей увидит одно лишь разочарование, прежде чем она отвергнет его снова, а вынести очередной отказ он будет не в состоянии. Стаскивая с себя одежду, Кайло торопился сменить тренировочную форму, чтобы убрать с глаз долой всё, что связано с брендом Первого Порядка. Переодеваясь, он продолжил говорить, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Что хочешь на ужин?

Рей ненавистен вид его поникших плеч. Ей даже не пришлось ничего говорить; Кайло отступил, зная заранее, что она оттолкнёт его снова, и от понимания этого, её сердце в груди болезненно сжалось. Когда они встретились впервые, она вмазала ему по лицу, с ног до головы обложив трехэтажными проклятиями, и дерзкий ублюдок не потерял и грамма своей гордости, продолжая преследовать её метафорическую юбку при каждом удобном случае. Ей совсем не нравилось видеть его таким напуганным, и Рей задалась вопросом, не была ли она слишком груба с ним, отказываясь от всех его предложений, чуть что — грозясь разорвать с ним отношения.

Большинство альф без проблем справлялись с отказом, как правило, имея завышенное чувство собственного достоинства, но если отказы следовали один за другим, причём от человека, которого ты считаешь своей парой? По-видимому, это привело к такой сдержанности, которую Рей не могла не сравнить с поведением побитой собаки. Кайло уже сейчас забирал свои слова обратно всего через несколько мгновений после их произнесения. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он перестанет спрашивать? Этого Рей точно не хотела. 

Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, она выпалила.

— Только если позволишь мне тебе отсосать.

Возникла секундная пауза, во время которой мозг Кайло пытался разобрать сказанные Рей слова. Обернувшись, он непонимающе уставился на неё.

— Что?

— Я перееду к тебе... — встав на колени, Рей стянула с себя футболку и ухмыльнулась. — Если ты... позволишь мне... тебе... отсосать... 

Медленно, его лицо просветлело; глаза засияли, а губы растянулись в привычной усмешке. 

— Чёрт, да!

Бросившись к Рей, Кайло подмял её под себя и впился в мягкие губы с несдержанной страстью. Недолго думая, он быстро стащил с неё джинсы, сорвал бюстгальтер и трусики, заставляя Рей захихикать. Вот это больше похоже на Кайло, которого она знает.

Лишь когда он вобрал в рот клитор, принявшись с усердием посасывать чувствительную плоть, одновременно с тем скользя пальцами по скользким складочкам, до Рей дошло, что именно у него на уме.

— Нет, не смей. Твой член должен быть у меня во рту, и поживее. — дёрнув его за волосы, Рей вынудила Кайло посмотреть на неё; пристальный взгляд её глаз встретился с его игривой застенчивостью. 

Наблюдая за тем, как во время движения играют мышцы на его руках, спине и прессе, Рей не могла дождаться, когда он снимет с себя шорты вместе с боксерами. Разделавшись с остатками одежды, Кайло упал на спину рядом с ней, одаривая Рей робкой улыбкой. 

— Тебе не обязательно это делать. Я не пытался вызвать у тебя чувство вины...

— Но я хочу этого. Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.

Кайло застонал, и Рей заметила, как сжалась его челюсть. Стоило забраться на него верхом, она почувствовала толстую твёрдость члена, ткнувшегося ей в бедро. Кайло кивнул, и Рей усмехнулась, поймав зубами его нижнюю губу; слегка прикусив мягкую плоть, она заметила, какими широкими стали его зрачки.

Дёрнув бёдрами ей навстречу, Кайло заставил Рей ухмыльнуться. Медленно, — медленнее, чем бы ему хотелось, — она принялась покрывать поцелуями широкую грудь, облизывая и посасывая горячую кожу. Нежно прикусив сосок, Рей заставила его втянуть воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы; в тишине спальни звук вышел резким и громким.

— Ммм, Кайло, как же приятно ты пахнешь. 

Он заскулил. Её здоровенный плохиш-футболист, крепко сложенный альфа-самец, заскулил. Из-за неё. Рей почувствовала прилив воодушевления. Сдвинувшись, она столкнулась с его возбуждением.

— Какой большой…

Стоило ей начать мягко водить ладонью по длине вверх и вниз, Кайло тяжело задышал и кивнул, не сводя с неё глаз.

— Да, котёнок, только для тебя... 

Его голос невероятно глубок — настолько, что расслышать можно с большим трудом. В ответ Рей хихикнула, на что член в её руке дёрнулся; в любопытстве приподняв бровь, она наклонилась и облизала головку, собрав губами прозрачную солёную жидкость. Кайло застонал.

— Ебать...

На вкус его кожа оказалась мускусной, с лёгким оттенком пота, и Рей могла поклясться, что чувствует в его запахе застарелую панику. Это ей совершенно не понравилось, ведь альфам не положено паниковать, поэтому медленно вбирая его в рот, она старательно слизывала любой намёк на неприятную эмоцию.

Каждое новое движение срывало с губ Кайло громкие стоны, заставляя его подаваться бёдрами ей навстречу; стоило Рей распознать, что именно может швырнуть его на высочайший уровень наслаждения, она непременно этим пользовалась.

Вскоре она вбирала его так глубоко, как только могла, чувствуя в своих волосах прикосновения широкой ладони. В очередной раз толкнувшись бёдрами ей навстречу, Кайло сжал её плечо.

— Рей! Блять, милая, я сейчас кончу.

Не сводя с неё обжигающе-тёмного взгляда, Кайло разрывался между желанием от удовольствия откинуться на подушки или, кончая ей в рот, насладиться видом. Она выглядела ужасно мило и чертовски сексуально, всё в ней было просто идеально: растянутые вокруг члена губы, втянутые щёки и наклон головы. Несмотря на предупреждение, Рей обожгла его похотью во взгляде, даже не думая отстраниться или остановиться.

Спустя несколько коротких вдохов Кайло не выдержал; крепко сомкнув на ней руки, он дёрнул бёдрами в рваном ритме, заполняя её рот горячей спермой. Ожидая, что она отстранится или сплюнет, Кайло поразился тому, что Рей проглотила всё до последней капли, тем самым заставив его застонать, а чувствительный член — дёрнуться. 

Немного придя в себя, Кайло притянул Рей поближе, а сжав в объятиях, зарылся носом в её волосы.

— Чёрт возьми, милая... — на выдохе усмехнулся он, с улыбкой откинувшись на подушки.

Рей ухмыльнулась; проведя носом вдоль линии его челюсти, она возвратила ласку.

— Стало лучше?

— Ага, насколько это возможно, — склонив голову, Кайло послал ей кривую улыбку. — Ты не захочешь этого слышать, но я не буду чувствовать себя лучше, пока ты не окажешься в безопасности.

В ожидании продолжения, Рей вопросительно изогнула брови. 

— В смысле?

— Запечатлена со мной, замужем за мной, и беременна моим ребёнком. — В ответ на её раздражённый взгляд, Кайло пожал плечами. — Ты спросила, я ответил.

Вздохнув, Рей закатила глаза.

***

После быстрого душа, они переместились на кухню, где, во время приготовления ужина, узнавали друг друга получше. Кайло уже обдумал, где лучше разместить её вещи, которые он, наняв грузчиков, перевезёт к себе как можно скорее.

Ответив на внезапно раздавшийся звонок Хакса, Кайло остался следить за готовкой, попросив Рей принести нужные ему документы из ящика стола, стоящего в кабинете. Она кивнула, стараясь быть полезной, но теперь, роясь в беспорядке бумаг, ища необходимый файл — контракт или факс из Первого Порядка — она об этом пожалела. Честно говоря, исходя из расплывчатого объяснения Кайло, Рей не до конца уверена в том, что ищет; известно ей лишь то, что документ находится в жёлтой папке, с именем Хакса на обороте. 

Она пролистала несколько бумаг, большинство из которых оказались квитанциями или рекламными контрактами Кайло, но один из них внезапно привлёк её внимание. Этот документ выглядел официально; розово-белый лист углеродистой бумаги, похожий на тот, что ей выдали в отделе транспортных средств, но на нём был расписан контракт. Многообещающий.

Так она думала до тех пор, пока не увидела на документе своё имя. 

— Какого хрена?

Почему у Кайло лежит свидетельство с её именем на нём? Просканировав документ ещё раз, Рей ахнула. 

— Свидетельство _о браке_?! Кайло Рен, Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

Моргнув, он выдернул палец, с которого пробовал соус, изо рта, и пробормотал в трубку. 

— Эй, Хакс, я перезвоню. 

Повесив трубку, не дожидаясь ответа, Кайло выключил плиту и двинулся к своему кабинету. 

— Малышка?

Рей металась между столом и стулом, шагая туда-сюда и не спуская глаз с бумаг, лежащих перед ней.

— И что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

— Эээ... — подойдя ближе, Кайло отшатнулся, стоило ей швырнуть в него документы. Глянув на исписанные страницы, он почувствовал, как внутри него что-то сжалось. — Всё не так, как тебе кажется.

— Серьёзно? Потому что это похоже на свидетельство о браке. — Рей скрестила руки на груди и подняла брови, ожидая объяснений. 

Кайло стиснул зубы. 

— Хорошо, так и есть. — Рей начала задыхаться от возмущения, и Рен поспешил объясниться. — Но! Но, посмотри! Он просрочен, и я не стал просить Хакса составить новый!

Рей усмехнулась.

— И всё же ты заварил эту кашу! Кайло, мы говорили о том, что ты должен спрашивать меня перед тем, как решишь сотворить подобное дерьмо!

Сложив бумаги на стол, Кайло рыкнул; приблизившись к ней, он загнал её в угол, вжал в стену и схватил за плечи, не позволяя ей оттолкнуть себя. 

— Прекрати. Я попросил Хакса подготовить свидетельство в ту ночь, когда привёз тебя домой. — Она попыталась вырваться, но Рен держал её крепко, вздёрнув на носочки так, что ей пришлось посмотреть ему в глаза. — Успокойся, Рей. Я стараюсь, правда, но изменить то, что уже сделал, не могу.

Едва она попыталась ударить его, Кайло слегка встряхнул её и зарычал.

— Рей! Я мог бы заставить тебя подписать документы, пока ты была в течке. — Его улыбка стала тёмной и жаркой; глаза обратились в два горящих уголька. — Ты бы сделала всё, что я захочу…

Заметив, как её взгляд зажигается и смягчается, Кайло почувствовал, как член врезается в ширинку от осознания, что тело Рей инстинктивно подчиняется его тону, даже если разум её пребывает в ярости. 

— Это не правда!

Кайло сорвался. 

Потребность угодить своей паре, сражаясь с собственными альфа-инстинктами и необходимость удовлетворить её, выжали его на эмоциональном уровне. Кайло бросил ради неё свою команду. Он пытался прогнуться, изменяясь ради неё. И тем не менее Рей злится на него; он устал с этим мириться.

Кайло зарычал, и всё, что потребовалось, это считанные мгновения, прежде чем он крутанул её вокруг оси и склонил над столом, придавив извивающееся под ним тело своей массой. 

— Не лги мне, омега. Я чую правду на твоей коже, — рыкнул Кайло ей на ухо, прежде чем стащить с неё легинсы. — Я был рядом, помнишь? Ты умоляла о моём члене. — Его дыхание опалило её шею, когда Кайло не сдержал жаркого стона. — И даже сейчас, если я коснусь тебя между бёдер, ты будешь мокрой. 

Тяжело дыша, она задрожала и покачала головой.

Он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя запах её возбуждения. 

— Давай заключим пари, малышка. Если ты не намокла, я тебя отпущу. Мы поужинаем, посмотрим фильм и пойдём спать. — Едва Рей начала протестовать, он сжал её затылок, и омежьи инстинкты заставили её замереть на месте. — Но если ты намокла? — Смешок Рена вышел низким и гортанным, глубоким и угрожающим. Рей задрожала, зная наверняка, что как только Кайло коснётся её центра, она проиграет. Рей уже промокла насквозь.

Его голос коснулся её кожи мягким бархатом. 

— А если ты намокла, любимая? О, я хочу сыграть в эту игру. Давай проверим, смогу ли я заставить тебя подписать бумаги, въёбывая в этот стол... и тебе это понравится, не так ли, родная?

Едва его пальцы коснулись изгиба её задницы, Рей прикусила губу, стараясь заглушить стон, и всё же Кайло его услышал; едва раздвинув пальцами влажные складки и один из них погрузив внутрь неё, он зарычал.

— О, любимая, да ты вся течёшь.

Стоило длинному пальцу согнуться в самый раз, Рей дёрнулась навстречу трению, в котором так отчаянно нуждалась, хоть и пыталась это отрицать. 

— Ннееет... Я... Я не...

Наказание не заставило себя ждать; Кайло отстранился, а затем резко шлепнул её по заднице, оставив жгучий красный отпечаток руки на нежной коже. 

— Не лги своему альфе, любимая. Ты хочешь этого. Тебе нравится, когда я говорю именно так и припираю тебя к стенке. — почувствовав на своей шее лёгкий укус, Рей прогнулась в спине, поглубже насаживаясь на пальцы, толкнувшиеся в узкую киску. — Я узнал всё о том, что тебе нравится, пока ты была в течке.

— Кайло, пожалуйста... — задыхалась и извивалась она, чувствуя мучительно медленное движение его пальцев. Удерживаемая только за затылок, она могла бы вывернуться, если бы действительно хотела этого, но инстинкты и возбуждение удерживали её на месте.

Куснув её за плечо, Кайло зарычал ей в ухо.

— Пожалуйста, что, котёнок?

Она зажмурилась от удовольствия, едва подушечка большого пальца коснулась клитора; бёдра моментально подались навстречу прикосновению. В конце концов, Рей вздохнула, сдавшись тому, чего в тайне желала. 

— Пожалуйста, Кайло, трахни меня.

Смешок, слетевший с его губ, вышел мужественным и победоносным, но даже при том, что Рей услышала шорох одежды и почувствовала, как головка члена касается жаждущей киски, он медлил.

— Попробуй ещё раз, малышка. Как ты меня назвала?

Она сглотнула, чувствуя очередной всплеск жара и пульсацию влагалища.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, трахни меня.

Он толкнулся вперёд, растягивая её именно так, как ей хотелось.

— Хорошая девочка…

В течение нескольких минут он вбивался в неё изо всех сих, заставляя Рей держаться за край стола; с каждым толчком лежащие на поверхности бумаги слетали на пол. Склонившись над ней, Кайло вынуждал её визжать из-за натиска члена, и давления, с которым он вжимал её в стол.

Он сунул ей что-то в ладонь — Рей ухватилась за предмет не глядя, хныкая от ощущения, с которым его бёдра ударились о её в последний раз. Несомненно, от этого у неё останутся синяки, но Рей плевать. Кайло подтолкнул ей под нос белую бумагу и направил её руку, заставив всмотреться в листок, лежащий перед ней. После чего замер, слегка вращая бёдрами, давая ей лишь самую малость от той стимуляции, в которой она так нуждалась. Рей оказалась не в силах сдержать жалобный стон.

Шёпот, раздавшийся над её ухом, был жарким и доминирующим. 

— Хочешь ещё, любимая? Распишись для своего альфы, и я заставлю тебя кончить. — в смущении и отчаянии она захныкала; взгляд затуманился, когда он попытался направить её в нужное русло. — Распишись, и я дам тебе то, чего ты так жаждешь…

Взгляд сосредоточился на линии, в которую требовалось вписать собственное имя; всё остальное оказалось нечётким, но этот кусок был кристально ясен, и Рей торопливо нацарапала собственное имя, выронив ручку сразу, как только Кайло двинул бёдрами назад, и со всего маху вонзился в неё.

— Хорошая омега... хорошая девочка...

Она закивала.

— Да... О, Боже, да!

Без предупреждения, он отстранился и развернул её лицом к себе. Стащив собственную футболку через голову, он потянулся к её рубашке, сорвал её и прижал Рей к обнажённой груди. Войдя в неё как можно глубже, он почувствовал, как её ногти впиваются в его спину.

— Ты — моя, Рей... _моя_!

Царапнув зубами метку запечатления, он заметил её кивок.

— Твоя... вся твоя. Кайло!

Вонзив зубы, он снова прокусил кожу, вынуждая их обоих взорваться одновременно; она напряглась и сжалась, прежде чем каждая мышца в её теле начала дрожать от удовольствия; Кайло сбился с ритма, стоило члену запульсировать и излиться глубоко внутрь неё. Узел раздулся, запирая их вместе. 

Они оба задыхались; его грудь вздымалась, когда Кайло изо всех сих прижал её к себе, целуя и зализывая новую метку на шее Рей. Она, в свою очередь, прижалась к нему, задыхаясь и вжимаясь лицом в местечко между его шеей и плечом. 

Спустя долгое время он слегка выпрямился. 

— Я... Мне жаль, Рей, мне не следовало...

— Замолчи, Кайло, и отнеси меня в постель. — Он вздёрнул брови, стоило ей прижаться к нему сильнее. — Я вела себя как ребёнок.

Глянув на неё сверху вниз, Кайло словно ждал, что она вот-вот передумает, но Рей лишь закрыла глаза и расслабилась в его объятиях. Растянув губы в улыбке, Кайло подхватил её поудобнее и отнёс обратно в спальню.

Час спустя, перевернувшись на живот, Кайло уснул, одной рукой обняв Рей за талию. Она постаралась выбраться из объятий, желая пойти в ванную, и шёпотом остановила его, едва Кайло попытался последовать за ней; вернувшись, она заметила, как свет из ванной падает на длинные царапины, оставленные ею на его спине. Их было несколько, но одна из них оказалась достаточно глубока, чтобы пролить кровь; она простиралась от места, где плечо встречается с шеей, вниз до самой талии.

В течение долгого времени не сводя с него глаз, Рей думала о том, что Кайло говорил ей о метках запечатления. Подушечки пальцев проследили новую отметину, которую он оставил на ней, и, набравшись храбрости, она осторожно вернулась в кровать, прислонившись к широкому мускулистому телу. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, Рей облизала каждую длинную полоску, запятнанную кровью.


	9. Легализация

Следующим утром, наскоро позавтракав яичницей с тостами, они принялись отскабливать подгоревший ужин, отправляя испорченную пищу в помойку. И пусть Кайло прошлым вечером выключил плиту, продукты, оставленные в духовке на всю ночь, пришли в полную негодность. Овощи оказались сырыми внутри, и подгоревшими снаружи, а мясо попросту пересохло, став похожим на собачье дерьмо; блюдо целиком и полностью покрылось чёрной, подгоревшей коркой. Получилась та ещё мерзость.

Тем не менее, отвращение, которое появилось на лице Кайло во время попытки соскрести эту мешанину в мусорное ведро, изрядно повеселило Рей.

— Я просто выкину противень. Он ведь всё равно испорчен, верно?

Закатив глаза, Рей собралась поспорить с Кайло, но едва раздался стук в дверь, решила, что ей всё равно. Звук, с которым кухонная утварь ударилась о дно мусорки, рассмешил её. 

— Ты кого-то ждёшь?

Подойдя к ней, Кайло обнял Рей за талию и поцеловал в щёку, прежде, чем ответить. 

— Это Хакс. Нужно решить юридическую хрень, связанную с моим увольнением. — глянув на неё, Кайло мысленно перестроил предложение, которое собирался произнести. Сначала он хотел сказать, что не желает, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь увидел её в таком виде, одетую лишь в прозрачную майку и трусики. — Почему бы тебе не принять душ и не переодеться? А потом я тебя представлю.

Кивнув, Рей сжала его ладонь и шагнула к лестнице; лишь после того, как она скрылась в спальне, Кайло распахнул дверь. На нём — футболка и свободные спортивные штаны, наряд, который окажется изрядным контрастом с тем, во что вырядится Хакс. И, естественно, на пороге стоял Рыжий, который припёрся слишком рано, да ещё и при полном параде.

— Рен.

— Хакс. Заходи.

***

Принимая душ, который оказался просто потрясающим, она задумалась о своём выборе, совершённом накануне.

После того, как Кайло оставил на ней метку, Рей не почувствовала в себе каких-либо изменений, но пометив его в ответ, она, почему-то, решила, что едва проснувшись, он сразу же об этом узнает. Рей думала, что, возможно, между ними буквально образуется нечто, напоминающее магическую связь. Но Кайло, казалось, тоже не почувствовал разницы; с собственнической улыбкой подмяв её под себя, он зарылся носом в её шею и волосы, после чего они долго обнимались и занимались медленным сексом, а потом встали, собираясь приготовить еду, потому что об ужине накануне было забыто. Не дрогнув, Кайло натянул футболку поверх отметин, скрывая расцарапанную спину мягкой тканью.

Воспользовавшись его шампунем и кондиционером, Рей вымыла голову, а после намылилась мылом, лежащим на полке. Закончив с водными процедурами, Рей закатила глаза. От неё за версту пахнет, как от Кайло, и ей прекрасно известно, что он будет от этого в дичайшем восторге.

К счастью, и дальше тешить самолюбие Кайло, нацепив на себя его одежду, ей не пришлось; как они и договаривались, Рей оставила у него кое-что из своих вещей. Например, зубную щётку и сменную одежду, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Поэтому с радостью надев собственные джинсы и рубашку, она спустилась вниз, чтобы познакомиться с печально известным Хаксом.

Эхо голоса, раздающегося из кабинета, она не узнала.

— ... прав не применяются. 

Следом послышался глубокий командный тон Кайло. 

— Чего? Он уволил меня из-за того, что я нашёл пару, с чего бы этот случай не подпадал под защиту?

Заглянув в кабинет, Рей моргнула. В нескольких футах от Кайло сидел рыжеволосый мужчина в костюме; он выглядел раздосадованным, словно повторять одно и тоже несколько раз ему надоело.

— Потому что на самом деле вы до сих пор не запечатлены.

— То есть, в увольнении из-за желания запечатлеться нет ничего такого? Разве нет защиты от того, что Сноук угрозами выпер меня из команды? — с издёвкой спросил Кайло, закинув ступню одной ноги на колено второй. Поймав взгляд Рей, он улыбнулся и махнул ей рукой. Проигнорировав его чёткое желание усадить её себе на колени, Рей прошла мимо, собираясь пожать руку Хакса.

— Привет, я... — едва Рей протянула руку, Кайло сжал её бёдра, и, дёрнув, усадил рядом с собой; со вздохом она закатила глаза. — Я Рей. А вы, должно быть, Хакс?

Мужчина оказался бледен и худ; выражение его лица наполнено спокойствием, что указывало на умение строго контролировать свои эмоции. Но, несмотря на это, в его глазах промелькнуло веселье, а рот дёрнулся в усмешке; поведение Кайло явно его позабавило. 

— Да. Армитаж Хакс. — Он кивнул, позволив ледяному выражению разгладить черты лица. — Приятно познакомиться с молодой леди, которой удалось приручить Кайло.

Кайло рыкнул. 

— Я не приручён, Рыжий, говори за себя.

Хакс усмехнулся, и у Рей возникло чувство, что она что-то упускает, но не стала принимать это на свой счёт. Проблема в том, что она совершенно не знает Хакса.

— Что происходит? Мне послышалось, или что-то не так?

Хакс снова кивнул — движение вышло резким, и его тон ясно дал понять, что он объяснял это уже не в первый раз. 

— Кайло сказал мне, что вы не отметили друг друга, и, к сожалению, законы, защищающие статус запечатления, не применяются в случае потенциальных актов. — Лёд в его глазах не принёс успокоения. — Если бы вы были запечатлены, всё было бы... 

— Я же говорил тебе не поднимать этот вопрос. — В глазах Кайло закипела горячая ярость; он словно испугался, что упоминание об этом окажет на Рей давление, которое вынудит её сбежать. Но, успокоив его жестом, она попросила Хакса продолжить.

— Если бы мы были запечатлены...?

Хакс откашлялся, и что-то в его движениях указало, что он наслаждается тем, что она готова его выслушать. Кайло, вероятно, слишком часто его перебивал.

— Если бы вы были запечатлены, то на вас распространялся бы закон о защите. Вас не могли бы уволить, основываясь на том, с кем именно вы состоите в паре.

— Чушь собачья! — рявкнул Кайло, поразив Рей вспышкой раздражения, но Хакс оказался не впечатлён, либо привыкший к подобному, либо уже слышавший это, пока Рей была в душе. — Моё намерение запечатлеться должно защищаться также, как полноценное запечатление.

Рыжий вздохнул. 

— Согласен. Это досадная дыра в законах. Думаю, у нас неплохие шансы оспорить этот момент и повлиять на изменение законодательства, но в таком случае предстоит гораздо более жёсткая битва, чем планировалось изначально.

Рей махнула рукой, стараясь привлечь их внимание прежде, чем мужчины ввяжутся в очередной спор, что, судя по языку их тел, вполне возможно. 

— Но, если бы мы запечатлелись, даже если бы это произошло после увольнения Кайло, что тогда?

Нахмурив брови, Кайло одарил её взглядом. Он не хотел, чтобы она решилась на этот шаг по неправильным причинам. С другой стороны, Хакс выглядел довольным её готовностью запечатлеться с Кайло, лишь бы облегчить юридическую битву. 

— В таком случае всё было бы донельзя просто. У нас есть видео, которые бесспорно доказывают, что вы были парой до его увольнения. — Типичный разговор адвоката. Не имеет значения, что факт запечатления случился после; видеозаписи достаточно, чтобы заставить людей думать, что они отметили друг друга раньше. 

— Хорошо, тогда никаких проблем.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Даже не надейся, любимая. Судья захочет увидеть метки.

Рей закатила глаза. 

— Как я уже сказала, никаких проблем. Я отметила Кайло прошлой ночью.

На этот раз ей действительно удалось шокировать Хакса; и он, и Кайло уставились на неё с выражением шока на лицах. Стоило Кайло заговорить, его голос надломился.

— Что... Где? 

Протянув руку, она коснулась его плеча и провела пальцами вниз по длинным царапинам. 

— Здесь. Я сделала это, пока ты спал. Ты сердишься?

— Сержусь? — Кайло усмехнулся. — Вообще-то совсем наоборот.

Ухмыльнувшись, он сгрёб Рей в объятия и шагнул к лестнице. 

— Хакс. Съёбывай отсюда и займись юридическим дерьмом.


	10. Признать это

— Кайло! — Рей начала вырываться, одинаково смущённая тем, с какой бестактностью он с ней обращается, и ухмылочкой Хакса, которой тот наградил её, прежде чем помахать рукой и начать собирать свои вещи. — Отпусти меня, маньяк, нам ведь нужно поговорить с Хаксом!

На лице Кайло появилась волчья ухмылка, искрившаяся гордостью. 

— Не, он и без нас разберётся. Позвоним ему, когда нам понадобится свидетельство о браке. — почувствовав, как она напряглась, он закатил глаза. — Когда будешь готова, Рей. Я сказал _когда_. — выдохнув, он добавил. — Упрямая омега.

Их лица разделяли несколько сантиметров, когда Рей уставилась на него.

— Придурошный альфа.

— Теперь я твой придурошный альфа, котёнок, — усмехнулся он. Ничто не могло испортить ему настроение. Она выбрала его по своей собственной воле; не потому, что он этого хотел (а он хотел); не потому, что из-за этого юридическая волокита станет намного проще (а теперь так и будет); и не из-за внимания средств массовой информации и негодования поклонников (чего до сих пор не произошло, но Кайло уверен, ждать этого осталось недолго). Она сделала это, потому что сама захотела, а запечатление, на самом деле, в тысячу раз лучше и куда постояннее, чем обычный брак. Кайло не уверен, что Рей понимает это, но он ведь действительно пытался объяснить и старался не давить на неё, поэтому никакого чувства вины испытывать не собирался. Кольца всего лишь формальность.

— Когда пойдёшь к врачу?

На лице Рей возникло восхитительное выражение абсолютного смущения; широко распахнув глаза, она несколько раз моргнула, прежде чем выдохнуть. 

— Что?

— Чтобы удалить имплант. Я пойду с тобой, заодно купим витамины для беременных.

Прежде чем он понял, что произошло, Рей схватила его за ухо и потянула, заставив взглянуть на себя. 

— Клянусь, ты слушаешь, только когда я сражаюсь с тобой... Господи, Кайло, дай мне немного времени! — продолжая удерживать её одной рукой и не обращая внимания на напрягшиеся мышцы, он потёр горевшее от боли ухо. — Я не хочу залететь сразу же, едва у нас с тобой всё началось! 

— Не думаю, что это называется _залететь_ , когда ты намеренно собираешься завести ребёнка вместе со своей второй половинкой. — проворчал он, но потом решил попробовать воззвать к её логике. — Я, вероятно, стану менее одержимым, когда ты забеременеешь. — поддразнивающим тоном уговаривал он, скользнув рукой к каёмке джинсов и, сжав ладонью её задницу, попытался избавить Рей от раздражающего комплекта одежды.

Рей не сопротивлялась, позволяя ему стянуть с себя джинсы, но, услышав его уговоры, застонала. 

— Серьёзно? Думаешь, беременность твоей пары сделает тебя менее сумасшедшим?

Кивнув, он швырнул джинсы через плечо и, вместо спальни, двинулся в сторону гостиной на втором этаже.

— Да. Мысль о тебе, запечатлённой со мной и носящей моего ребёнка, определённо меня успокоит.

— Да нихера. — склонив голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, Кайло в недоумении приподнял брови. — Ты слетишь с катушек, если я забеременею. Будешь одержим тем, что я ем, что пью, какие витамины принимаю и сколько физических упражнений делаю.

Перехватив её поудобнее, Кайло пинком закрыл за собой дверь, прежде чем опустить Рей на бильярдный стол. Раздевая её, он задумался о том, что она сказала.

— Думаешь? — глубоко внутри него нечто первобытное заурчало от удовольствия и возбуждения при виде обнаженной Рей, сидящей на зелёной столешнице, на фоне панорамных окон, в этой чересчур мужественной комнате.

Но её взгляд заставил его рассмеяться. 

— Хорошо, ладно, может ты и права. — кивнув, Кайло признал её точку зрения, но от стремления доказать свою не отказался. Приспустив штаны, он выпустил на свободу толстый, жаждущий её член. Ухмыльнувшись, одной рукой он стянул с себя футболку, а другой сжал её бедро, чтобы удержать Рей на месте. Член ткнулся ей в живот, и выражение её лица раздуло эго Кайло до необъятных размеров.

— Как ты вообще во мне помещаешься? — в мягком голосе Рей звучало удивление, и её тяжелые вздохи выдавали возбуждение, вызванное его видом и их разницей в размерах.

Наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать её грудь, он ухмыльнулся и прикоснулся к ней между бёдер.

— Я покажу тебе, котёнок. — несмотря на все протесты, которые она высказывала прежде, он нашёл её мокрой и готовой; раздвинув бёдра пошире, Рей выгнула спину, побуждая его к действию. — Мы созданы друг для друга.

Выпрямившись во весь рост, он следил за тем, как взгляд Рей задержался на его плечах прежде, чем опуститься ниже, скользя по телу; в её глазах горело неприкрытое желание. Взяв член в руку, он разок прошёлся по нему, прежде чем пристроиться к её центру. 

— Готова, родная? — слова, соскользнувшие с кончика языка, согрели его с макушки до пяток; тёмное собственническое чувство свернулось глубоко внутри него, ведь, наконец, он был вправе обращаться к ней подобным образом, зная, что это стопроцентная правда.

После её кивка, они оба опустили глаза, следя за тем, как круглая головка толкается внутрь неё. Охнув, Рей уронила голову на стол; мягкий звук обратился грубым стоном, ведь Рен не остановился до тех пор, пока вошёл поглубже.

— Кайло... Господи...

Он ухмыльнулся, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как, слегка выйдя, член толкается обратно, на этот раз ещё глубже. Кайло в восторге от того, с какой лёгкостью её тело привыкает к нему; не прошло много времени, прежде чем он вошёл в неё до упора, и она по-прежнему стискивала его, словно перчатка. _Тесная_ перчатка, которая, с каждой пульсацией мышц, уступающих ему и окружающих своим жаром, вызывала в нём чувство, будто мозг вот-вот взорвётся. Не помогло и то, что он оказался не в состоянии отвести глаз от места, в котором они соединялись, и вид длинного стержня, погружающегося в мягкое тело, оказался... _ебать_.

Огонь заструился вниз по позвоночнику, и Кайло не сдержал стона. Его даже не заботили царапины, оставленные ею на зелёном войлоке, стоило ему начать вбиваться в неё изо всех сил. Кайло заботился лишь о её оргазме, и он стал прислушиваться к издаваемым ею звукам, чтобы правильно истолковать желания Рей.

Покраснев, она тихонько стонала, отзываясь на каждый медленный, глубокий толчок. Стоило ему слегка сменить темп, Рей закрыла глаза, откинув голову назад, и захныкала. Едва он развёл её бёдра пошире, согнув ноги в коленях, и вонзился в неё чуть грубее, чем прежде... она выгнулась и застонала громче. Поэтому, дёрнув её ближе к краю, он продолжил наращивать темп, вынуждая её пульсировать и дрожать от наслаждения.

— Вот так, котёнок, вот так…

Стоило ему задеть зубами отметину на её шее, у Рей перехватило дыхание. Кайло усмехнулся. 

— Разве ты не хочешь от меня детей? Разве не хочешь называть меня папочкой?

Рей захныкала, чувствуя, как электрические импульсы движутся от отметины на шее прямо к влагалищу; в голосе сквозили нужда и удовольствие, стоило ей подойти к самому краю.

— Хочууу!

Кайло куснул её, но не так сильно, как ей того хотелось. В этот момент она была сплошной омегой, покорной ему, даже если в течение дня выводила его похуже любой женщины альфы. Если бы он не был рядом с ней во время течки, или не видел бы её в такие вот моменты, Кайло никогда бы не поверил, что она — омега.

Вселенная действительно действует загадочным образом, сначала создав для него идеальную женщину, а затем позволив ему встретить её. Кайло даже начал задумываться, что он вывихнул колено по воле судьбы, ведь не случись этого, он бы никогда не почуял её. И она оказалась идеальной. Днём крепко держала его за яйца, не позволяя собой помыкать, но стоило ей оказаться под ним, Рей становилась мягкой и готовой выполнять его потребности. Сильная омега... покорная альфа... и то, и другое? Она — нечто особенное.

— Скажи это... признай, что хочешь от меня детей... — тяжело выдохнул он ей на ухо; его удовольствие зависело от неё так же, как и её — от него.

Рей застонала, сильнее вращая бёдрами, в попытке достичь стимуляции, которая необходима ей для достижения удовольствия. 

— Я... я хочу от тебя детей... пожалуйста!

Её ответ успокоил его, и Кайло вонзил зубы ей в шею ровно по контуру метки; не так сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу, но достаточно для того, чтобы толкнуть её за край.

— Я люблю тебя, Рей…


	11. Просто подожди и увидишь

Проснулась она от жара прижатого к ней тела: Рей лежала на боку в удушающих объятиях Кайло. Во сне он подмял её под себя, и ноги их переплелись между собой, отчего ей было одинаково приятно и неудобно: наверное, она смогла бы насладиться близостью Кайло, если бы спутанные волосы не лезли ей в лицо, а тело не свернулось бы под неудобным углом, из-за чего, казалось, ей слышался треск собственных рёбер. Захныкав, она ткнула его в бок.

— Кайло...

С тех пор, как Рей отметила Кайло и они встретились с Хаксом, прошло две недели, за которые много чего случилось. Новость о дезертирстве Кайло (дословная цитата Сноука) распространилась, словно лесной пожар. И пусть все юридические вопросы решались без особых проблем в связи с их полноценным запечатлением, всё же сам процесс положил начало пересмотру законов, защищающих статус запечатления. Судебное разбирательство займёт некоторое время, но Хакс держит руку на пульсе, и по большей части им не нужно вмешиваться в процесс, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Хакс не потребует от них каких-либо действий. 

Без особой охоты Рей начала планировать свадьбу. Скромную и достаточно сдержанную. Кайло соглашался со всем, чего бы ей не захотелось, что, само по себе, оказалось Рей только на руку, и всё же она пыталась тянуть время. Поэтому он нанял организатора свадеб, которому дал чёткие указания подготовить всё к процессу бракосочетания за три месяца. В конце концов организатору удалось заставить Рей поторопиться.

А ещё Рей переехала к Кайло. Целиком и полностью. Он расплатился за аренду её жилья, и та мебель, которая оказалась ей нужна, была перевезена к нему, а всё остальное раздали в качестве пожертвований. Фруктовые гели для душа и шампуни с запахом цветов наводнили полочки в душе; различные лосьоны заполнили шкафчик над раковиной; а кремы для лица и различные средства для макияжа находились на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Её одежда заполнила шкаф: одно нижнее белье заняло несколько ящиков; стопка книг покоилась на одной из прикроватных тумбочек. С большой натяжкой её можно было назвать такой себе девчонкой; Кайло знал, что у большинства женщин шмотья и косметики намного больше, чем у неё, но из-за полного отсутствия какой-либо организации, казалось, будто вещей у Рей раз в десять больше, чем есть на самом деле. Она оказалась сплошным хаосом.

И Кайло от этого в полнейшем восторге. Теперь нет никаких сомнений в том, что у него есть пара... на случай, если у поклонниц возникнет идея попытаться соблазнить его.

И не было ничего нового в том, что он в очередной раз просыпается от её тычков. Кайло оказался очень зависим от физического контакта с Рей, от её объятий, и хуже всего дело обстояло во сне, когда он не контролировал собственное тело, которое без его ведома пыталось прижаться к ней как можно ближе. Его подсознание с головой выдавало силу его привязанности. Почти каждое утро они просыпались примерно так: Кайло вжимал Рей в себя, или вжимал её собой в койку.

— Кайло, отвали... — без гнева в голосе тихо пробормотала Рей. 

Усмехнувшись, он уткнулся носом ей в шею, позволяя Рей лечь поудобнее. Она перевернулась на спину, и Кайло тут же устроился между её разведённых бёдер. Опустив голову, он спрятал лицо у неё на груди, вместо того, чтобы встать; зажмурившись, Кайло практически почувствовал, как она закатывает глаза. Ему ужасно нравится, как она пахнет по утрам: теплом и смесью запахов — его и своего собственного. Вдохнув поглубже, он быстро чмокнул её в губы и откатился в сторону, позволив Рей подняться.

В душе, под обжигающей водой, окутанные мыльной пеной и паром, они занялись любовью. 

Кайло усмехнулся. Быть запечатлённым — лучше не придумаешь.

***

Новости обрушились поздно вечером, и Кайло оказался шокирован также, как и весь мир. Глянув на Рей, он увидел на её лице самодовольное выражение, которое скрыть она оказалась не в состоянии.

_Сноук и Первый Порядок втайне позволяли принимать допинг своим игрокам бетам._

Помимо иска Кайло и Рей против команды, эта новость определённо означала банкротство для Сноука. Вскоре объявили, что команда выставлена на продажу.

— Ты как-то с этим связана? 

Рей усмехнулась. 

— Возможно, кто-то выкрал и скопировал медицинские записи за несколько месяцев до того, как мы... — она качнула рукой, мысленно подбирая слова. — Начали встречаться. И, возможно, папка с этой информацией каким-то образом попала в руки к Хаксу. — небрежно пожав плечами, Рей сделала глоток из своей кружки. — Но понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Кайло фыркнул.

***

Он оказался прав насчёт того, что работу Рей отыщет без труда. По замолвил словечко, и несмотря на хаос, который творился в Первом Порядке, Лея с радостью приняла Рей в Повстанцы в качестве физиотерапевта. Она также предложила Кайло место в команде, но в то время предложения сыпались на него со всех сторон, поэтому он решил пойти в другом направлении. Ближе к свадьбе он подписал контракт с Рыцарями.

На свадьбу Кайло подарил Рей новую машину, потому что её старую он ненавидел с такой страстью, которую она не понимала. Свадебный подарок для него Рей приберегла до первой ночи их медового месяца.

Несмотря на все её усилия, свадьба в мэрии оказалась размашистей, чем она планировала. Ей пришлось надеть платье, ему — смокинг; на церемонии присутствовали семья Кайло и друзья Рей. По чьим-то меркам свадьба действительно считалась скромной, ведь, если помните, Кайло — знаменитость, который не пригласил на празднество свою команду, прессу, и не устроил чего похуже. Они проигнорировали банкет, который оплатили для друзей, вместо чего быстро переоделись и помчались на самолёт.

Она уснула у него на плече, едва прикрыв глаза в кресле первого класса. А проснулась уже в гостиничном номере, когда Кайло мягко встряхнул её, пытаясь разбудить.

Только после ужина она наконец-то подарила ему свадебный подарок.

Обнажённая, загорелая, и с его головой между своих бёдер, Рей ахнула. 

— Папочка.…

Кайло замер, а затем медленно поднял голову. 

— Рей, ты не можешь так меня называть.

Глядя на него, она хихикнула, притянула его к себе поближе и ухмыльнулась. 

— А вот и могу. Поздравляю с днём свадьбы.

Кайло моргнул, не сводя глаз с её лица. Рей фыркнула. 

— Я удалила имплант, придурок. — глядя на его ошарашенное выражение лица, она ухмыльнулась. — Мы запечатлены, импланта больше нет, поэтому теперь я буду называть тебя папочкой.

Его губы медленно растянулись в хищной улыбке.

— Котёнок... надеюсь, у тебя нет никаких планов, потому что в ближайшее время я не выпущу тебя из этого номера. 

Засмеявшись, Рей играючи попыталась сбежать, но он поймал её, подмял под себя и скользнул в неё со стоном, полным удовольствия. 

— Я собираюсь сделать тебя конкретно беременной.

Сжав его плечи, она застонала; голос её окрасился весельем.

— _Конкретно_ беременной? Это как-то отличается от обычной беременности?

Кайло усмехнулся.

— Да... ты будешь _супер_ беременной. Просто подожди и увидишь.


End file.
